Uzumaki Naruto the Violet Wasp
by Shrouded Mirage
Summary: Danzo, after being denied Naruto, felt he had to ensure the future of the Hidden Leaf; his plan failed spectacularly. The Hidden Leaf welcomes Naruto, the Violet Wasp. Please read the most recent Important note in my Profile.
1. Ch 1 Awakening the Hornets Nest

As with all stories on the site I only own any OC's and the story itself but the story mine is based on is not my own.

Authors Note: It has come to my attention that some people can't figure out was VioWas is. VioWas is a page break and scene change it stands for Vio stands for Violet Was stands for Wasp.

Uzumaki Naruto the Violet Wasp

Chapter 1 Awakening the Hornets nest

The Village hidden in the Leaves was normally a peaceful place until four days ago when the Nine Tailed Demon Fox attacked. The ninja of the leaf defended themselves to the best of their ability but they were quickly falling to the beast massive power. A single swipe of its tails killed battalions its murderous chakra killed just as many if not more. It seemed nothing would stop the beast when the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato entered the battle. With the help of his massive summon the Toad Boss Gamabunta and a suicide technique he'd just created the Demon was defeated.

Unfortunately the Demon was an entity of pure chakra and couldn't truly be killed so he sealed the beast and its power into a baby boy on the day of his birth. This boy was Uzumaki Naruto his son and someone he knew would be a legend…..

VioWas ~Night of the Nine Tails sealing~

"The boy must be controlled Hokage-sama, he is too dangerous to let loose!" Danzo said standing in front of the Hokages desk Homura and Koharu stand on either side of him nodding furiously. "Danzo is right Hiruzen he's too dangerous what if the Demon has already taken control?" "NO! The boy is not the demon he is merely the jailor he will not be detained and release only when we need him and I will NOT allow you to take hold of him Danzo! He is a citizen of the leaf his parents died in its protection and thus the boy will be protected!" the Third announced vehemently "But Hiruzen! What the Fourth did was give us this chance so that we could remove the demon once and for all!" Koharu stated trying to be the voice of reason "I've made my decision tomorrow the boy will be shown to the village so that they may see their savior as the Fourth wanted now leave me in peace there is still much to be done."

Knowing that they had no choice but to do as commanded they turned and quickly removed themselves from the room. 'If old Sarutobi won't see sense and let it free than it must be removed. For the good of the great tree.' Danzo thought quickly excusing himself from the company of the two elders and made his way to what was left of his Root operating base.

Though much of it was destroyed due to a random footstep by the demon some still survived. Mainly the weapons storage and enemy weapons/blood testing area, making his way into the later of the two he quickly began moving through all the weapons he had from the land of lightning knowing that after their recent war if they had seen any weakness and found out about the demon vessel than its death would be assured. Unfortunately he found no weapon in decent enough condition as they all felt tainted by the chakra of the nine tails that they had become subjected too.

'DAMN!' he thought 'the weapons of lightning were no good and the land of Rain and Mist were destroyed.' Turning to the land of stones section he noted very few of the weapons there remained either he began to move towards their allies section when a medium sized jar caught his eye. It contained a Kamizuru wasp queen and a plan began to form in his mind unmindful of the Nine Tails taint on the queen.

VioWas ~A day later~

The entirety of the hidden Leaf both citizen and ninja alike save those who were on missions stood outside the Hokage tower waiting eagerly the Hokages announcement. They had all been notified that this announcement dealt with the death of the Nine Tails and the last request of their beloved Fourth.

Upon seeing the aged Kage exit onto the balcony they cheered at seeing a familiar face after such a troubling time. With a small motion of his hand the crowd quieted and waited for the god of ninja to speak.

"People of the Hidden Leaf five days ago the Nine Tailed Fox approached our village and began its destruction. Many of our friends of our loved ones were taken from us each of them knew the chances of returning from this battle and yet they went anyway! They all held the Will of Fire that makes our village great! Now I ask each and every one of you to take a moment and remember those we have lost for though many shared blood we were, we are and we will remain a family!"

As the people of the Leaf bowed their head in both sadness in pride a lone child stood to the side before looking up and meeting the Hokages eye and yelling "UMINO TENSHI, UMINO SASUKE!" pride evident in his voice.

A few of the others smiled and added their voice "INUZUKA AKAKIBA, INUZUKA, RIN, INUZUKA TOBIRAI!"

"KURAMA ICHIGO, SHOKEN IZUMO!" this continued as each cried out names of those they'd lost even a few Aburame joined in mourning and honoring those lost. When the last voice died the third fire shadow was smiling down on all of his children and grandchildren pride evident in his eyes. "You have all shown you have the Will of Fire! It's time I added a name of my own NAMIKAZE MINATO! Our beloved Fourth sacrificed himself to rid us of the Nine Tails and give us hope for the future!" the crowd was eerily silent unsure weather to cheer or cry "Unfortunately" the Hokage continued "he was unable to truly kill the beast as it was a sentient being of chakra so instead he sealed it away in a prison that will keep it at bay for many, many years to come!" Motioning to the side an anbu wearing a tiger mask stepped forward a child in his arms passing him to the Hokage. "May I present to you Uzumaki Naruto the Jinchurriki of the Nine Tailed Fox a HERO in his own right!"

The crowd began clamoring arguing back and forth before in an instant the majority of them agreed. "KILL THE DEMON MAKE SURE IT CANT COMEBACK!" a chorus of "YA'S" followed. The third Fire Shadow only moments before so proud of his people felt betrayed how could his family want to harm an innocent child that protected them all? A yell of "KILL THE FOX" went up and the civilians began hurling stones of all sizes toward the child unmindful that it was their Kage whom held him.

The Tiger masked anbu quickly made a motion but it proved unnecessary bugs swarmed into the air stopping the stones mid flight dogs surrounded all those who threw them and growled at any still picking them up. A few of the other ninja followed suit protecting their Hokage and Naruto. Inuzuka Tsume growled from where she stood head slightly cocked "how dare you attack the Hokage or the boy? He may very well be all that stands in the Foxes way that child is a hero! The Inuzuka will stand by them both" she whispered "We await your command Hokage-Sama" she called out moments later knocking the Third from his stupor.

"Stand down Inuzuka the boy is too much of a threat!" came the voice of Uchiha Fugaku "I disagree Fugaku-san at least about the child Tsume if you would please have your clan step back know though you honor both Naruto, Myself, and Minato with your actions here today" He sighed knowing what he must do he passed the child back to Tiger and leapt to the railing of the balcony once again catching everyone attention. "People of the Hidden Leaf moments ago I called you all my family and that has not nor will it change but I am disappointed in many of you Naruto is the prison and guard not the prisoner and such I pass this law for his safety and the safety of the Leaf NO ONE MAY SPEAK OF WHAT TRULY BECAME OF THE NINE TAILED FOX TO ANYONE THAT DOESN'T ALREADY KNOW! UNDER PENALTY OF DEATH I SO DECREE!" With that said he turned stepped off the railing and walked back into his office beginning to doubt his actions.

VioWas ~Later that night Leaf Village Hospital~

The room was dark the only light from the machines and the waning moon through the window from which he entered. He had his mission remove the Jinchurriki from the equation and plant evidence of the Hidden Stones presence. While most of the Kamizuru clan didn't wear the Hidden Rock forehead protector there were a few who did this was just in case he was spotted. Finding the boy was extremely easy he was at the far end of the room away from all the others. His blonde hair was easy to confirm even in the darkness of the room. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out the jar with a queen wasp and a few females before up ending on the boy's neck. As soon as they began to burrow he removed the jar and returned it to this weapons pouch leaving through the window as he came and shutting it behind him.

Naruto wailed at the pain that was being inflicted by the wasps as they finally got inside of his body and began forging their paths and relishing in the delicious chakra they were receiving.

Anbu burst into the room looking for the source of the boy's pain. Finding the hole on the front and sides of his neck they hit the call button on for the doctor before turning to the windows and the rest of the room. Rat pulsed his chakra through the room looking for any illusion while Ox checked the windows finding one unlocked and spotted the ninja running across the roof tops. "Rat let the Hokage know we have an assassin in the Leaf" Ox grunted his deep baritone reverberating off the walls in anger before jumping out the window himself pulsing chakra in such a way that any other Anbu in the area would come to his aid. He was joined by cat, badger, and tiger within a few moments.

The would-be assassin threw a kunai behind him with an explosive note attached after noting he was being tailed. Ox grunted as he stopped to put out the fire he motioned the others on ahead. "Tiger that's a Hidden Rock Protector on his arm" eagle spoke from the left. "Well damn where there's one there's likely more cat can you hit him with any of your water jutsu?"

"There's no guarantee that I'd hit him but he is within range" cat spoke as she began making hand seals "water release: gunshot!" she called and fired five spheres of water toward their pray. Once again he threw an explosive note into the air colliding with three of the water sphere turning them into steam. "He's good" eagle murmured as he saw the assassin throw two more kunai behind him streaming with flaming tags.

One tag went off before the other and it turned out to be a flash tag blinding the three anbu before the second tag went off about five yards ahead knocking them back a little. When they rose their vision was back to normal and the man had gotten away leaving them to put out the flaming building lest anyone else got hurt.

VioWas ~Back in the Hospital~

Naruto was still screaming when the Hokage arrived surrounded by four anbu. "Rat Report" the Hokage stated no humor in his voice. "Sir no more than fifteen minutes ago Naruto started wailing and believing it may be something dangerous Ox and I rushed in. We only found three wounds in his neck and no sign of any ninja in the room we hit the doctor call button. As I was checking for genjutsu Ox checked the windows and found one unlocked and saw an unknown running across the rooftops he gave chase and I rushed to let you know SIR" rat stated standing at attention. "Where are the doctors?" he asked "One Dr. Fuhmiko entered the room a few minutes after the alarm and began checking all the children in the room save Naruto, after finding them in perfect condition she turned off the alarm and walked out of the room." Rat said "You didn't stop her why?" The fire shadow quietly growled "I was worried that if I forced her to look him over she would harm him more than help Hokage-sama as you know my specialties lie closer to the battle side of shinobi arts" Hiruzen nodded before pressing the doctor call button again before going through a few hand seals allowing him to check Narutos condition. It wasn't good some of the boy's nerve endings had been severed by something and he had something living inside him.

Seconds later Dr. Fuhmiko rushed into the room not looking at the six adults standing on the other side of the room and began checking the other children. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow as a few minutes later she began walking out the door. In a flash the current fire shadow appeared in front of her a look of extreme anger on his face.

She looked at him calmly "How may I help you Hokage-sama?" she questioned "Why are you not checking on Naruto?" he asked quietly "I refuse Hokage-sama just as I informed Dr. Izume I wouldn't that beast will get no help from me!" her face still calm but snarling her words "As you wish…Please have your locker cleared by the end of your shift and send in Dr. Izume if you would" he stated coolly. "Fired? Hokage-sama you can't seriously mean that I lost my job for refusing to help a demon survive?" she screamed causing the already pained and crying naruto to startle and cry even louder.

"Fetch Dr. Izume PLEASE" he growled motioning to Horse to check the child. The enraged doctor left the Hokage sighed tiredly one of his few nights of sleep taken from him. "Hokage-Sama he's stabilizing and what ever is living in him is either growing or multiplying" horse called from her position beside the blonde boy where she was now holding his hand and stroking his hair whispering that he'd be all right.

An hour later Dr. Izume still hadn't shown up and naruto cries while softer were still there. "Crow find out where Dr. Izume is and report back do not confront her just let me know what she's doing" said the god of shinobi nodding the crow masked anbu disappeared from view. "Horse how is he?" "Still stable Hokage-sama and the life is still growing." He grunted in acknowledgment "weasel inform Hyuuga Hotaru she is urgently needed by me at the hospital wait for her and escort her here" as soon as the words finished weasel vanished out the open window heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

"She's in her office reading a book Hokage-sama would you like me to retrieve her?" crow said as he reappeared in the room. The Professor shook his head an angry look once again crossing his visage. "No I'll retrieve her myself no one gets in or out of this room save me understood? I realize weasels probably returning but he's allowed no entry either." "Yes SIR" crow, rat, badger, and horse called.

VioWas ~Inside the seal~

The Nine Tails paced back and forth occasionally charging the gates, roaring at them as soon as they failed to release him from his prison. He felt his current vessel become injured as small life forms made their way into his body. While trying to heal the boy he found the chakra they used to burrow in was partly his and thus he couldn't close the wound nor could he eject the invaders. He tried one last time to remove them from his prison but found they only absorbed his chakra as well as what little they could from the boy.

Unknowingly the Nine Tails had altered the wasps and helped his container achieve the first step in becoming a legend. The demon fox roared in rage as they refused to budge and slammed into his cage again and again until he gave in. He had all the time in the world. So he lied down and fell into a dreamless sleep knowing he'd wake when the brat called upon his chakra which he no doubt would the worthless human.

VioWas ~Dr. Izumes office~

Striding into the Doctors office without a second thought Hiruzen saw red she truly was just reading a book her legs propped up on the desk soft music playing in the background. "Dr. IZUME! Can you explain to me why a child is being refused treatment?" He was seething when she looked up from her book for a moment and said "what was that Hokage-sama?" instead of answering her he decided to show her grabbing the front of her white coat and rushed from the room the doctors scream of surprise and terror lasting several seconds and that's all they needed to finish the trip.

"Now Dr. Izume Naruto is in desperate need of care what's it going to be, be the medic you trained so long and hard to be or lose your job because you can't see the difference between the guard and the guarded?" the woman walked over to the two day old child and began her diagnosis technique. "Hokage-sama the boy is stable for now but it wont last much longer whatever is inside of him will kill him soon enough. Now surgery could be a viable option but with all surgeries it must be agreed on by both medic and patient and none of mine will agree" she smirked as this was a policy laid down by Tsunade.

"Than you and yours are fired. Have a nice day Dr. Izume…" Her smirk turning into a scowl as she wanted to shout at the Hokage but was stop out of fear of him and his anbu. Stalking out of the room she head two floors down and to the nurse's station picking up the P.A. mic "People and Medics of the Hidden Leaf Hospital I have just lost my position and even my residency here because I refused to treat a DEMON as if he were a human child! Another of us already lost their job for the same reason…How many of you are willing to lose your jobs for a demon brat?"

"That's not good Hokage-Sama our medic forces were already down due to the attack and with her words we will lose many of them" Horse whispered from Narutos side his cries of pain either finally subsiding or becoming to much for him. "I know Horse I know looks like I'll need to call Tsunade back to train a few more medics with moral fiber." "Hokage-Sama you summoned me?" Hyuuga Hotaru one of the Hyuuga in his medical corps and capable of using both her eyes and her chakra scalpels with a high degree of efficiency, "That I did Hotaru" was all he said gesturing to the boy beside him.

Activating her eyes and her Diagnostics she was able to see and feel what was happening to the two day old boy. "Hokage-Sama it appears that wasps unlike any I have ever seen are turning this boy either into their home or a rather large incubator…the paths they've created suggest the former though that must have been extremely painful. I await your command Hokage-Sama" 'wasps?... Could the assassin have been a Kamizuru? If so the later is more likely to be true but then why build tunnels?' "See if you can't prod one of these creatures out but do not harm the queen" her orders clear she created a single chakra scalpel and dulled the edge then caught a wasp against the side and finally began moving it along the paths created in the boy up to his neck where it would have no choice but to leave it's hive.

What exited the hole on the right side of his neck none of them had been expecting. A wasp or bee of some kind yes but a violet/purple bee three quarters the size of a grown mans thumb and half as wide its wing clear like any other were also longer and apparently taking away the buzzing noise inherent to their race. Its stinger was longer and black flew up into the air and began assessing their threat level.

"Hotaru cancel you technique and step away from the boy slowly" Hiruzen advised who knew what type of poison these wasps possessed. Thus he didn't want to cause any harm to it or have any harm inflicted to his people. "It seems the boy has been turned into a living hive as the wasp did nothing to harm the boy as I ushered it to the exit" Hotaru whispered as her technique shut down and slowly began to back away.

"Hotaru thank you, you've set an old mans heart at ease" they all watched as the wasp re-entered the babes body after seeing no hostile intention. It seemed that Naruto was now a living hive. Only time would tell if the wasps were truly symbiotic in nature.

VioWas ~Root Headquarters~

Danzo sighed in relief both that the boy would soon be dead and disappointment as said boy would have been a powerful weapon for the Leaf. Waving his subordinate off Danzo began going over his files on the Uchiha Clan. It seemed Fugaku was displeased with the way Hiruzen was running the village and was trying to gather support do away with him. While he didn't believe such a soft heart should be leading the village he knew that should Fugaku take the robes people would indeed suffer. Contingency plans were already being planned just in case his movement grew more popular.

Leaving his office for the evening he passed by testing labs and saw one of his men still there prodding one of the Kamizuru wasps that were left. The wasp spit acid at the man who calmly held up a square piece of glass until the wasp gave up. "Snake" Danzo spoke quietly "what did you do to that wasp? It's spitting acid…" the surprised man almost dropped his glass shield. "Nothing Danzo-Sama I was under the impression that this was one of yours and as I saw there were no existing notes on it I took the initiative and made some. This particular wasp can spit acid not much as it doesn't have much room to store it, it flies almost silently, shows a larger amount of intelligence than your average hornet of its size, and seems to have a greater sense of smell. Not quite on par with the Aburame male and female kikaichu but any of them can smell any of the others. Range of scent is still untested it weakness seems to be cold, intense heat, extreme lights and that only this breed Danzo-sama you have out done yourself" snake said as he slowly move a glass jar around the wasp.

"As much as I'd like the credit Snake it wasn't I who created these…who was on duty when you entered?" "Ape and Wolf were in here sir" "no, no it wasn't them. They've been trying to develop a way to replicate the Hiraishin and have had little to no success. "Retrieve mole he should be able to sense whose chakra is inherent in these amazing little creatures." Without a word the root anbu walked out of the room before rushing away. He picked up the jar looking at the deep red/ light purple wasp "you my little friend will be a great boon to the village as soon as we find out how to control you" the one eyed man said with a smile.

"Mole reporting in sir!" "Mole we've been over this on more than one occasion that is only needed when you're being debriefed now tell me who made this little marvel?" Roots leader whispered Mole turned his attention to the oddly colored hornet and stretched out his senses. In an instant he had removed the jar from his leaders hands set it on the shelf and began going through numerous hand seals for his most power fire technique "Mole what's going on!" he demanded "Sir the Nine Tailed Fox is responsible for altering all of these bee's in some way!" mole stated before entering the last set of hand seals "Cease Mole" in an instant the seals stopped.

The wasps sensing the buildup of chakra seemed to become slightly agitated and were all buzzing around their jars and atriums. "Are you telling me that the Nine Tails Chakra was absorbed by these creatures?" "Yes Danzo-Sama"

"SHIT"

~End~

Review: Ask questions, Give statements tell me what you did like and what you didn't.

Pairings thus far are unknown

Character bashing may occur later in small doses to choice characters

Now that Narutos chakra will mainly be tied up in his wasps what else should he use?

The Polls have opened and the hidden leaf will never be the same

Shrouded_Mirage signing off. Late


	2. Ch 2 Ensuring Victory amongst the Chaos

I don't own anything but the story itself and the OC's the story mine is based around in and so forth unfortunately doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

Ensuring Victory amongst the Chaos

"Okay class it's time for all around weapons handling alphabetical order and since we did it forward last time we will do it…forward this time as well " Iruka called causing the entire class to cheer loudly. Naruto followed his class out onto the training field and lined up at the very end.

"Aburame Shinonome your up first" Iruka's assistant called handing her seven shuriken and five kunai. Ignoring the rest of the students Naruto began thinking about his life for last twelve years or at least what he could remember of it.

After Narutos first six months at the hospital he was delivered to the hidden Leaf Orphanage which was quite populated after all death from the Nine Tails and the fact that it was the only one in the Hidden Leaf. While he'd received the essentials food, water, clothes and shelter he hadn't been given it the same was as the rest of them. Anything they gave to Naruto came with a sort of reluctance.

After six years of that the Hokage began passing Naruto a stipend to live on and a small apartment building which quickly became abandoned. Which was just fine with Naruto he turned many of the rooms on his floor into hives with the majority of the inhabitants in stasis. After year of having the whole place to himself and the landlords never coming by it to retrieve his rent he'd finally saved enough to by the apartment complex with Hiruzens help.

More and more Naruto seemed to be able to control the wasps within his person. From having them fly in both attack formations to retrieve his ramen from the shelves he was unable to reach. They became part of his everyday life and were his constant companions. Even saving his life once after he'd fallen off the Hokage Monument by rushing beneath him en masse to slow his fall. He'd still received bumps and bruises from striking said monument on his way down.

Following his eighth birthday Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to go shopping. Entering the first store he saw the sales lady made her was over and offered her service to which the gullible Naruto accepted. Ten minutes later the blonde haired demon host walked out of the store believing the woman's words of how the suit would alter people temperaments from a glance. Even the part about how all awesome ninja wore orange.

After paying for it he rushed to show the Hokage new awesome ninja suit. Needless to say the third wasn't too happy after convincing Naruto to give up the suit he took him to the same store and bought him black shorts and a purple T-shirt made worth much more than the jumpsuit for the same price.

Finally on October fourteenth four days after his birth day it he finally entered the Hidden Leaf Ninja academy. Once again he went shopping this time ignoring the awesomeness that was orange buying four pairs of black cargo pants with three scroll attached to the left leg and four shirt all shades of purple ranging from amethyst to indigo as well as light overcoats in the same colors and having the symbol the Hokage said was from his family on the back. As soon as he'd gotten to the academy many of the students tried force him to submit to either themselves or the Uchiha. It all went down hill from there.

"Uzumaki…Uzumaki…NARUTO IT'S YOUR TURN" Iruka shouted finally snapping the blonde out of his daze.

"Sure Iruka-Sensei" retrieving his weapons and ignoring any defects in them all in quick succession hitting just inside the bulls-eye with the kunai and the shuriken were all dead center. Shrugging he stepped back into place waiting for the announcement of winner.

Mizuki and Iruka debated comparing notes and scores from their clipboards and apparently finally came to a decision

"For the first time in Six years we have a three way tie! Aburame Shinonome Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto congratulations." Iruka called plugging his ears to the shrieking he knew was coming from the female in the area.

"WHAT! We know that Sasuke won their was no tie the other two did do nearly as well especially that idiot Naruto" Haruno Sakura shouted at him

"Numbers don't lie Haruno-san it is indeed a three way tie" Mizuki grumbled.

"Who cares he can have the victory if he wants it." Naruto grunted as he stretched his arms into the air.

"That concludes the testing for today. Tomorrow we will have the written and the jutsu portion. Take the rest of the day off maybe go over what you know and practice what you don't and be ready for the finals tomorrow." Iruka called before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Leaving the academy Naruto headed to his favorite restaurant Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"Hey old man I'll take a sweet and sour beef ramen and a miso" he called out as he entered a smile across his face.

"Eating light today kid?" the man in the chef uniform asked

"not really I'm just not really sure I want it's been happening a lot lately."

"Well no worries kid just relax take your time were not going anywhere for a while yet."

With a quiet "itadakimasu" Naruto dug into his food finishing both sweet and sour ramen and miso ramen followed by a vegetable ramen two more miso ramens and ending with two barbequed pork ramen. Standing he dropped the money onto the counter plus a little extra for Ayame before waving to his two favorite chefs and walking out the door.

Walking down the street Naruto ignored the glares, the whispers of "demon brat" or "he shouldn't be allowed to live let alone enter the academy" from the civilians all around him. Heck he could even handle the occasional spittle launched his way though he never allowed it to land on him. What Naruto couldn't ignore was the incoming rock or the empty sake bottle that quickly followed it.

A mere thought and the wasps took to the air massing around the space the thrown objects were to pass through stopping them, and letting them fall to the ground. Before going any further he directed one to get the Hokage and bring him without harm. After which he loosed even more wasps as more items much of it trash flew toward him. While Naruto didn't have enough to build a sold wall he had them create a net bunching together at need to knock the items out of the air.

A bottle broke through the net and flew toward him only to be intercepted by a large green blur.

"What is going on here?" a man asked. He was wearing a Jonin vest green spandex and was very muscular what stood out most though was his black bowl cut hair and caterpillar like eyebrows.

"Jonin-san we were are merely protecting ourselves you see this boy had his bee's attack us as we went about our own business so we had to stop him some how." A civilian woman in the front said in a slightly pouty slightly smug voice.

"What's your side of the story student of the leaf?"

"They lie my wasps attacked no one and have stung no one" all the while making subtle hand signals to the Jonin in front of him stating –Hokage should be on his way must stall-.

"It seems we are at a quandary friends one of you is indeed lying and you must know it is VERY UNYOUTHFUL to lie. I am Maito Gai the Leafs Sublime Green Beast of Prey! I will get to the bottom of this" he called out to the heavens before looking to the crowd of civilians.

The odd man began moving as a blur around the people and around where the trash lay. "Preliminary report Gai" A voice called from an alley to their right

"Hokage-sama the civilians stated that this academy student attacked them and they defended where as the boy stated that they lied and he only produced these wasps after they began their attack. Preliminary findings suggest the boy was indeed telling the truth as none of them seemed to be in any pain" groans of pain erupted from the crowd

"at least not more than five seconds ago yet there are a fair number of wasps lying amongst the refuse." The green man stated standing at full attention.

The Hokage turned to Naruto "Naruto-kun how many?" he asked simply

"estimated loss of eight almost nine percent of my colony gramps the Queen is not happy that I didn't attack. No, charges will be pressed as neither monetary gain nor prison time will resupply my colony it is enough that after tomorrow I will be able to defend myself without worry."

Nodding at the boy's statement turning to the crowd

"This time you are lucky but as he said come tomorrow should he become a ninja of the Leaf he will be able to retaliate in any fashion that does not cause death. Now go home"

As the crowd dispersed the Hokage turned to both Naruto and Gai giving them both a proud smile before nodding to each and walking back the way he came.

"Thank you Gai-san, much more and a few may have gotten out of control." Naruto said inclining his head slightly

"No thanks are necessary Naruto-san, your display of Youth in not attacking has inspired me and will inspire my student Lee when he hears. Oh I can't wait to tell him" before running off he gave Naruto a large smile that made him swear that there was an audible ping like sound.

Gathering his fallen comrades as after someone broke into his apart and stole a Queen wasp he wouldn't let any of the bodies stay on the ground to be collected. Upon arriving at home the host of the Nine Tails quickly fell asleep.

VioWas ~Among the Roots of the Hidden Leaf~

"Well Snake did you manage to acquire any new specimens?" Danzo asked already knowing the answer.

"No Danzo-sama I have been unable to collect any of Uzumakis wasps living or dead, it seems he is gathering those that have fallen for some purpose or another. My apologies" the masked man spoke quietly no inflection of emotion in his voice or eyes. Danzo sighed unfortunately all of the tainted wasps they'd had quickly died without their Queen and any new Queen Danzo tried to introduce were quickly killed.

"It seems that we will need a more direct approach, as breaking into his home and stealing a young wasp queen didn't work we will go for the boy himself. Maybe he'll be willing to make a trade. Information for information."

VioWas ~Next day academy~

The next day found Naruto in an oddly good mood. As he made his way to the academy as a student for what he was sure would be the final time. Reaching a seat in the middle of the classroom close to the window and waited. Sakura and Ino rushed through the door arguing the whole way about who had gotten there first and who would sit next to Sasuke. In the end neither of them would as another of the girls rivals slid past them and took the seat just as Iruka walked in. Forcing the girls to sit down lest they be yelled at.

"Ok class quiet down the tests I'm passing out are do back in an hours time their will be no talking and should I find anyone cheating they WILL be tossed out failing the exam."

The papers went around the room in complete silence and as soon as Iruka made it to the front of the room the second hand struck the twelve.

"BEGIN"

Forty-five minutes later naruto found himself waiting for the rest to finish. Thus he was bored and when Uzumaki Naruto got bored things became chaotic. Releasing two of his wasps from his sleeve hidden by the desk he sent them over to cause a few students a bit of mayhem. Biting a students wrist here an ankle there causing them to jump slightly before the paralytic agent made its way through the blood stream and they leaned against the person they were next too thus being called cheaters or unable to finish the test at all.

"Pencils down class and pass the tests forward. I will be judging your jutsu portion while Mizuki grade your test. Alphabetical order A's first Aburame Shinonome please enter. Minutes later the Aburame girl stepped through the door headband around her forehead. This continued with a few failing until

"Uzumaki Naruto please enter."

"HA! Like that freak could pass" Sakura laughed causing a select few students to join her

"Good luck freak you'll need it" Sasuke smirked as Naruto passed by. The wasp user just raised an eyebrow before heading through the door.

"Now Naruto a Kawrimi please" Iruka said in poof of smoke Naruto switched himself with Iruka.

"Now Iruka if you would be so kind as to do a henge for me" Naruto said softly. Another poof and they switched positions again.

"Very funny Naruto now if you'd please" a speedy set of signs and Naruto looked just like Gai. Iruka just stared and stared

"When did you meet Gai-san Naruto?"

"Yesterday" Pushing those thought to the back of his mind he motioned to the blonde host to finish with the final of the academy three.

The smoke around his form swiftly rose allowing Iruka to see three Narutos.

"Alright Naruto you pass. When you exit you and the rest of them can go home and Naruto…Congratulations"

"Thanks Sensei"

"Oh and Naruto Shinobi I.D. Pictures are taken tomorrow morning top of the Hokages office, and team placements are the day after so relax a little." Dipping his head slightly Naruto tied the headband loosely around his neck knowing that later he would need to put some holes in the cloth.

Walking out of the room Naruto called

"everyone may go save for Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Shinjitsu Mizore, and Ukitake Amy as Iruka-sensei would like to have a word with you." Surrounding the building were the parents of the students many of them congratulating their children a few consoling them. Naruto walked up to Inuzuka Hana and bowed slightly

"Inuzuka-san due too circumstances beyond his control your brother will be delayed slightly. If he's not out within ten minutes I suggest you go get him stating simply I lied. Have a nice day." Turning to leave he was surprised when a hand gripped his shoulder

"What did you lie about?" she questioned growling slightly.

"Nothing much Inuzuka-san merely that Iruka-sensei dismissed the rest of us and asked that a certain five stay behind without Iruka-sensei saying anything of the sort last I saw he was grumbling about fairness." Naruto removed the hand from his shoulder and began his trek off again listening to the Inuzukas laughter.

VioWas ~Picture day~

The next day found Naruto dressed roughly the same as before save for the fact that his headband cloth had been changed to a purple one with a multitude of holes so his wasps could attack from his sleeves. When he'd gotten his picture taken there was no chance to look at it before he was hustled out of the room.

Later in the day he was summoned to the Hokages office as something was wrong with his picture.

"Hokage-same the...I mean Naruto-san is here to see you" His secretary spoke as soon as she saw him walk through the door. The door opened and Hiruzen motioned him in.

"Naruto-kun why would you let people see your wasps in you I.D. picture? Should any opponent see it they will have more knowledge about you thus giving them a better chance to defeat you." The old man was noticeably upset

"Gramps c'mon you know I stopped trying to show off years ago those aren't mine here look."

Summoning three of the creatures he had them line up on his arm showing off their stripped markings all in the same locations. "You see my wasps are identical in coloring stripes and all…well at least this breed some of the other ones have them in similar ways to the picture but not exactly." Naruto said quietly "Remove the bees and that's what the picture should look like."

"I've got you this time old man!" yelled a little boy as he rushed into the office before tripping on his own scarf.

"You tripped me! Apologize!" he yelled. Cocking his head to the right slightly Naruto smacked the kid upside the head.

"Kid your scarf's too long you tripped over it."

"How dare you strike the Hokage's Honorable Grandson!" a man wearing dark glasses exclaimed loudly as he burst into the room.

"Lifting the kid into the air in front of the Hokage "Is this yours gramps?" when the Hokage nodded he just smacked the kid upside the head again.

"Sorry kid but I wouldn't care if you were his grandma well maybe his grandma but definitely not his grandpa." With that Naruto walked over too the door opened it and dropped the kit outside before turning back to the Hokage.

"The alterations will be removed before this picture is put into place I assure you. You may go I know you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." As he walked out the door Iruka walked smiling he gave one of his favorite students a wave before closing the door.

VioWas ~the Hokages Office~

"Hokage-sama it seems we have an uneven amount of graduates this year no matter how we organize the teams some one will be left out…" Iruka stated.

"Well we have two options we ca…" the Hokage was cut of as Homura and Koharu burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama Kakashi still refuses to pass any teams and refused to accept the Uchiha all together!" Koharu cried as soon as she got to his desk.

"Indeed Sarutobi-sama we would like you to get him to reconsider." Homura grunted backing up his co advisor.

"Very well Uchiha Sasuke will be put under Kakashi's command now as you can see I am in a meeting"

The two advisors getting what they wanted left quietly not realizing that he never said Kakashi would be forced to pass a team.

"We will have a rotating genin this year Iruka can you guess as to who?"

VioWas ~the next day team assignments~

Naruto made his way to his seat waiting for team placements the only good thing about coming in third or so was that he didn't have to worry about working the Uchiha. Though they'd probably make specialized teams.

"YOU FREAKY IDIOT" a voice shouted 'something loud and obnoxious this way comes' Naruto thought

"You had us waiting for over an hour before Iruka-sensei came out and told us he'd never wanted to talk to us" sakura yelled raising her fist to strike. A single wasp landing on her fist stopped her completely even going so far as to quit breathing.

"I suggest you back away Sakura-san before my friend see's fit to strike."

This just pissed Sakura off and ignoring the wasp on her hand she lashed out. Sadly Sakura ended tipping over onto the floor clutching her hand and groaning in pain. Her hand looked to have been struck again and again as it was all red.

"Don't worry Sakura-san it is only temporary and I'm sure Ino will be more than happy to look after Sasuke." She was doing just that cuddling up to him.

"All right settle down. It's time for the team announcements." Iruka said looking around

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Sighing Naruto reached down pulled her up into the chair beside his still paralyzed.

"Right so lets begin Team 1 Ochita Burittsu, Kurimuzon and Sekitan, Hyou Midori your sensei is Kounotori Daibingu" Midori looked from one teammate to another before groaning and setting her head to the table. The other too were grinning like mad men their eyes alight with a spark of insanity.

"Team 2 Rido Tsubasa, Kogasu Nuu, and Uni Hoskei your sensei is Kinu Hifu" The three gave each other small nods yet none carried a smile on their face.

"Team 3 is still in circulation team 4 is Ukitake Amy, Towairaito Yoake, and Shinzo Chen your sensei is Kuraio Kurabu" His words caused Amy's eyes to widen as she stood up and complained about not being on Sasuke's team while her teammates groaned after listening to the sound of her voice. Iruka quieted the girl with a small glare.

"Team 5 is still in circulation Team 6 is Chushi Yoyu, Taka Kyofu, and Soredemo Mizu your sensei is Unmei Nashi" Yoyu, Kyofu, and Mizu all glared at one another before turning to Iruka and glaring at him.

"Team 7 Haruno Sakura, Shinjitsu Mizore, and Uchiha Sasuke your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Mizore began massaging her forehead when she heard her first teammate scream happily at the top of her lungs when Sasuke was announced to the be third. Sasuke merely gave a grunt of acknowledgement before his cloak of depression was surrounding him again and he said nothing.

"Team 8 Aburame Shinonome, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba your sensei is Yuhhi Kurenai" Kiba grinned as he realized he was the only guy on the team. Neither Shinonome nor Hinata seemed to react at all.

"Team 9 is in circulation Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru in light of the unbalanced teams." Chouji grinned and smiled at his two friends. Shikamaru gave a quick thumbs up and Ino groaned quietly before nodding.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be a team of his own rotating through the rest of the teams sharing all of your Jonin Sensei"

"Why does the freak get multiple sensei and no useless teammates to drag him down? Why don't I get that honor I am the last Uchiha; re-order the teams Iruka." Sasuke said haughtily.

"Uh, Uh Sasuke its Iruka-sensei" Naruto said quietly.

"Shut up freak I don't care, I deserve this more than you"

"Uchiha Sasuke the choice is not yours to make your sensei has been decided you" Iruka said.

"Break for lunch and when you return your Jonin will come to collect you." The class immediately scrambled toward the exits. Staying behind Naruto asked

"Iruka-sensei what Jonin do I report to first?"

"Your rotation has yet to be made up so for now you will go with the first Jonin that collects their team" Giving Iruka a thumbs up Naruto rushed to lunch knowing that he'd have to be back soon enough.

Lunch passed without incident and soon the classroom was once again full of waiting students. A know at the door signaled the first of the Jonin had arrived. Opening the door a brunette with red eyes walked into the room and looked ready to speak when Iruka held up a hand suggesting she wait just one moment.

"From this moment on you are Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. As you do your duties remember the Will of Fire that all Leaf Ninja hold and you will serve well. Know that I am proud of you all." With that Iruka nodded to the woman and walked out of the classroom.

"Team 8 I will be your sensei come with me" she called out walking from the room quickly followed by her team and Naruto. She met them outside and gave the blonde a quizzical look.

"Kurenai-sensei Iruka-sensei told me to join the first Jonin that came in today if it's a problem I will return to the classroom and wait for the next" Naruto stated his voice almost devoid of emotional inflection.

"No, that's fine" she led them to a stone near training ground seven.

"This is the memorial stone where all heroes of the Hidden Leaf have their name written in turn." Kurenai spoke softly yet her voice carried long past them.

"I will get my name on that stone" Naruto stated simply. The red eyed beauty shook her head

"You don't understand Naruto-san this stone is for all those who've died in service of the Leaf."

"I understand just fine Kurenai-sensei what better way to fall then to fall fighting for what you love?"

"There one better way Naruto-san being surrounded by those you love as you pass easily into the next life."

"Wont happen" Naruto mumbled shaking his head. Kurenai looked like she wanted to argue but thought better of it and moved on.

"Now we will be introducing ourselves, your like, dislikes, what your good at what you need work at and your goals for the future. For example My name is Yuhhi Kurenai I like genjutsu, going out with some of my friends and dislike perverts and those who think kunoichi aren't capable of as much as shinobi. I excel in genjutsu and I don't have much in the way of Ninjutsu my current goals are to help you all achieve yours. Our guest may go next" she said nodding to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like working with my hive and dislike those who judge others for what they hold for no reason. I excel in my wasp techniques which would be Ninjutsu I suppose and need work on my Taijutsu as I have nothing but the academy style which really isn't suited toward me. My goals include building a family of my own someday and becoming a high ranking shinobi."

"Thank you Naruto-san. You; may go next" Kurenai stated pointing at Kiba.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru" the dog barked once "I like walking and training with Akamaru and dislike when people give my sister reason to laugh at me. I'm good at Tai and Ninjutsu while having no genjutsu unless you count the henge. My goals are becoming an Anbu and having my mother realizes that I can lead our clan."

Without any encouragement Shinonome went next. "My name is Aburame Shinonome my likes include working with my bugs, finding new bugs and my dislikes are those who harm bugs for no good reason. I am able with my clan techniques and am passable in Taijutsu with no training in any formal Ninjutsu or genjutsu. My dream…my dream is to be prepared to lead my clan."

Without anyone left to go all that was left was Hinata. "I…I a…am Hyuga Hinata I…I. specialize in j…jyuuken whi…while having no ah….ah… other skills same for my bloodline the Byakugan." The longer she spoke the less stuttering she did.

"I like cinnamon buns and gardening I don't dislike much of any…anything my goals are not to disa…point my father and to re…remove the seal from the branch house."

"All admirable and worthwhile goals, I will do everything I can to help you reach them this team will primarily be a tracking and scouting team as well as information gathering on occasion. Tomorrow at eight a.m. we will be having a survival test to see who makes genin, and before you ask so far you've only proven you can become genin. Many of theses tests fail the genin attempting them out of all the teams who passed today by all statistics only three teams will pass not including Naruto-san. Something else will determine it for him, but Naruto-san you will be reporting to training ground seven tomorrow at seven a.m. as Kakashi-san has personally requested you take his test. My suggestion is go prepared Naruto-san. I wish you the best of luck Team 8 is dismissed for the day."

VioWas ~7 a.m. training grounds 7~

He found Sasuke, Sakura, and Mizore scattered across the bridge. Sasuke sitting on the railing, Mizore polishing a simple looking ninjato and Sakura staring out at the water all of them just waiting.

"What do you want Freak? This is where Team 7 is to meet so go and find somewhere else to be useless" Sasuke said.

"Your team's sensei requested that I personally take the test with him and you all." The silence was getting to be too much for Naruto so he walked back to the memorial stone seeing a man with silver hair just standing their and staring at it.

"May I join you Jonin-san?" his voice quiet and full of respect "Hai" Stepping forward and kneeling the blondes gaze fell across from one name to another one by one thanking them for their service and promising it wouldn't be in vain. Several minutes later Naruto stood

"I thank you for allowing me to join you Jonin-san I hope your pain eases" with that he left the clearing heading back to the team.

Seeing as only Mizore had moved Naruto sighed unknowing of the wait he'd be forced to endure.

An hour and a half later the man he met at the memorial stone appeared in the clearing surrounded by swirling leaves. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled making those around her cringe.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi shrugged looking to Naruto who had his left eyebrow raised. Before she could say any more two bell were shoved into her face.

"Today these are your objective you have till Noon to retrieve a bell otherwise you go back to the academy…Oh yeah if you want to get a bell you best come at me with the intent to kill. The test begins on my mark and ends when this alarm clock goes off!" he set the alarm clock on a stump and waited as soon as it hit the minute mark.

"Begin!"

Sasuke threw a smoke bomb on the ground hiding all the genin from sight and they all disappeared into the brush and trees.

'Not bad they've all hidden well, fine we'll see who cracks first' Kakashi decided reaching into his pouch and pulling out his book.

VioWas

~With Naruto~

Naruto quickly created a Suzembachi Bunshin and waited until it was apparent Kakashi didn't plan to move. Moving slowly to the right of his position until Kakashi's left shoulder was directly ahead of him he threw two shuriken one at his teacher the other where he'd hoped the man would move to. When it failed he moved as silently as possible back to his original position. Going through the hand seals he quickly loosed

"Nehan Shoja no jutsu."

~With Kakashi~

Kakashi felt chakra pulse outward and saw something in the sky. A feather quite a few of them actually and he began feeling sleepy. His eyes widened 'well damn didn't think any of them would know this' out of habit he suppressed his chakra and the drowsy feeling passed. 'A good first attempt but still not well enough but who was it that used it?'

~Naruto~

Naruto smirked as he saw his technique fail and as Kakashi allowed his chakra to flow normally he let loose a genjutsu of his own making.

"Nise Areugi no jutsu" and sent his clone in while performing another technique

"Katayotta Saito no jutsu". Once again he moved this time into the trees and almost behind the Jonin.

~Kakashi~

Looking up from his book he saw Naruto charging in fist cocked and sighed he'd hoped the reports about the boy being intelligent were true but apparently the he was more rash than any gave him credit for. When the punch was about to connect he jumped back.

"First Taijutsu" he rushed around the boy. Making his move he attempted Sennin Goroshi and missed.

'What?' his eye opened wide 'another genjutsu! Either Naruto was better than he gave him credit for or he was working with a team mate. Canceling the technique he once again used the Sennin Goroshi, and connected. What he didn't' expect was Naruto to burst into a horde of angry wasps. A quick kawrimi and he was away from the mass of angry insects.

~Naruto~

The horde changed directions and was once again in pursuit. He was a little upset when his first ploy didn't work but when the silver haired Cyclopes struck his clone he couldn't of been happier. Leaping from tree to tree he made his was to what he was sure Kakashi's next target would be and waited.

~Sasuke~

He'd smirked when Naruto rushed in like an idiot only to be dodged. 'Idiot deserves to be shown his place and this should do just fine.' He'd finished the last of his traps moments ago and just had to wait until just after he was done with the freak.

~Sakura~

She laughed when she saw Naruto attack from the open the shrugged. She had much more important thing to do. 'Where's Sasuke-Kun?'

~Kakashi~

'Can't seem to get rid of them so two choices kill them all with a fire technique or a water technique if I tried with a kunai it's likely one of them would get through long enough to sting me' he thought in the end he ran to the river and began flipping through hand seals and was done when he'd heard it. The sound of foot steps and the faint sound of buzzing behind him.

~Naruto~

As his possible sensei began making seals his back to the water Naruto rushed forward letting more wasps loose in a pincer maneuver when he saw Mizore sword in hand also hurtling toward Kakashi sword in hand. With a single hand motion he indicated she was welcome to go first as he pulled back slightly. Than rushing again wasps surrounding them both acting as support.

~Mizore~

'NOW!' Hatake had finally gotten close enough to her location and she reacted running towards him pumping chakra into her legs when she saw Naruto dashing toward him as well. The hand sign he gave her wasn't what she'd expected but grinned slightly before taking the lead. She'd finally reached Kakashi, Naruto just behind her and only had enough time to make a single slash which he dodged.

~Kakashi~

'DAMN! All I can do now is minimize the damage' Releasing "Suiton: Suishioha" and pulling as much chakra as he could back from the technique but it was still enough to send both genin into lala land. After making sure they were alive he shrugged and went off to find another target.

~Sakura~

"Sa…ku…ra" she heard him it was her dear Sasuke-Kun "Sasuke-Kun" she cried in greeting turning around to see Sasuke cut up and bleeding to death before her eyes. She fainted.

~Kakashi~

'Well that was…depressing to say the least her small reserves made me think she would be suitable for Genjutsu apparently not. Oh well' "Number two Genjutsu" shrugging he went to find a nice place to read his book until Sasuke came for him.

He didn't have to wait long as a hail of kunai flew through the brush followed quickly by Sasuke who attempted to engage him in Taijutsu.

"I'm not like the others" the Uchiha yelled before jumping back and flying through a set of seals. 'He couldn't possibly know that let alone have enough chakra could he?' Fire rushed toward him drowning out the attacks name but it was unneeded.

Kakashi flashed through his own seals and disappeared. When the fire died down Sasuke began looking around until finally looking up.

"Below" Kakashi called pulling the boy into the ground till only his head was left above.

"Number three Doton: Shinjin Zanshu no jutsu other wise know as Ninjutsu" smirking himself he left the Uchiha boy in the ground before heading back to his original space noting that neither Naruto nor Midori were present. Shrugging again he knew they'd come at him again eventually.

~Naruto and Midori~

"I can't believe it! After all that he still got away!" Naruto cried out in irritation

"What did you expect he's a JONIN Naruto! Did you think it would be easy?" his current companion replied. Naruto suddenly stopped eyes wide

"That's it I've got it, we'll need the others help but I know what to do!" he stated his demeanor once again stoic.

They raced through the tree's and came upon Sakura who had just fainted at the sight Sasuke's bodiless head that was still speaking. Between the too it didn't take long before Sasuke was above ground and Sakura brought around. When the Uchiha tried to go find Kakashi, Naruto stepped in his way.

"Out of the way Freak I will get a bell" 'I have to it's the first step in killing him.'

"Sasuke you won't get a bell on your own we want to come up with something and attack together he's a JONIN Sasuke!" Mizore stated putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter I don't need your help you'll just get in my way" he knocked the girls hand off his shoulder pushed past Naruto and sped away.

"Yeah like Sasuke-kun would need the freaks help he's the best ninja in the village!" Sakura yelled before running after Sasuke to help him get a bell.

"Okay new plan I don't have many wasps left and the queen is angry…our best bet is similar to what we did before but this time when he gets to the water it won't work the same."

~Kakashi~

'Times almost up' thought Kakashi as he looked to the clock. He was about to go back to his reading when a glint of metal caught his eye. Moving out of the way he spotted a single senbon stuck on the stump that he'd been sitting on. A large wave of senbon followed moving out of the way again and again 'Trying to herd me back to the river, must be Mizore's senbon well that wont work' another kawrimi and he was back to the starting point just as two Narutos rushed from the forest each with senbon in hand.

About to mess with the boys plan even more he stopped when Sasuke once again leapt from the trees knocking both Narutos to the ground as the alarm went off. A puff later it showed that Mizore had transformed into Naruto and the other was a horde of wasps that retreated into the forest edge from where Naruto casually walked out.

"DAMN!" the blonde yelled

VioWas ~Minutes Later~

Sakura was tied to a post crying loudly that it was unfair. "You all failed, but don't worry I'll be giving my recommendation that only Mizore and Naruto should return to the academy." At this Sasuke smirked thinking he'd just got himself a strong teacher

"For you two it will be my recommendation that you be dropped from the ninja program all together. This exercise wasn't about the bells…those were meant to divide you and it did. A comrade once told me that "those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon a comrade are worse than trash." You Sasuke thought a team would just drag you down and even attacked two of it members when they'd gotten in your way, Sakura was only interested in helping Sasuke which while a good thing still left out half the team. Mizore and Naruto worked together after failing to retrieve a bell on their own but didn't follow either of you too help you succeed. We'll try again after lunch; don't feed Sakura she didn't even try to get the bells" Kakashi than proceeded to disappear in a cloud of smoke and wind.

Naruto looked to Mizore and nodded before cutting Sakura loose and handing her his lunch ignoring the looks from Sasuke. Holding up a hand when Mizore went to share her food with him he pulled out a slightly smaller lunch and smiled.

Kakashi Reappeared the sky went from sunny to stormy in an instant "You I gave you all orders and you deliberately disobeyed!" he yelled to which Sasuke just smirked

"Then were trash Kakashi-SENSEI but were not going to abandon a comrade."

"YOU ALL OF YOU…PASS! Now go home get some rest and report here tomorrow, Naruto you'll report to the Hokage while the roster is drawn up." With that he once again disappeared.

VioWas ~Hokages Office~

"Which teams passed?" Hiruzen asked lighting his pipe

"Team One. Failed"

"Team Two as well"

"Team Four failed"

"Team Six failed and how two of 'em are in the hospital"

"Team Seven…Passes by the skin of their teeth. The Uchiha has an ego, Haruno will need to be molded and give up her obsession, Shinjitsu proved her ability to work with others and Uzumaki was their saving grace Hokage-sama"

"Team Eight Passes Aburame, Inuzuka, and Hyuga have all shown that they can work together as well as any members of their clans" Kurenai said

Team Ten Passes though with their fathers being on the same team was their any doubt?" a bearded man mumbled while fiddling with a cigarette.

~END~

Review: Ask Questions, Tell me what you did like and what you didn't. All comments I see will be answered either publicly or privately based on your choice. Flames are indeed welcome. F.W.I. I don't have a Beta so if you notice something please PM me.

Poll on profile use it.

Jutsu are as follows

Suzembachi Bunshin – Wasp Clone = Ninjutsu

(The Hornet Clone)

Nehan Shoja – Temple of nirvana = Genjutsu

Nise Areugi – False allergy = Genjutsu

(Forces the opponents mind to believe it's allergic to bee stings)

Katayotta Saito – Skewed Sight = Genjutsu

(This technique makes your opponents see you in a slightly different direction than your position.)

Suiton: Suishioha – Water release: Shockwave = Ninjutsu

NOW FOR RECOGNITION:

Zerohour20xx for pointing out I had yet to fix this chapter for which I apologize. I hope it's easier to read.

Lednacek pointed out that I created my own techniques and didn't put a description on them something I should have thought of but didn't.

Shrouded_Mirage Signing Off. Late


	3. Ch 3 Rising Fires and Flashing Thoughts

I don't own but the story itself and any OC's I create the story that mine is based around, in, and so forth unfortunately does not belong to me. How sad…

Chapter 3

Flashing Thought and Fires Rising

VioWas ~Mizuki's home evening of true graduation~

'I can't believe that little bastard passed! All my plans gone to shit, there are only two options left which leaves only one choice.' Mizuki sighed 'How to do it though…I'll need a large enough distraction, something that even that old coot of a Hokage will attend to.' Suddenly he got an idea, a marvelously awful idea and smiled a disturbing smile. His laughter echoed throughout his home as he began planning his defection from the Leaf.

VioWas ~Narutos home evening to true graduation~

Naruto sat at a small table at home with a small wasp and several eggs with the same type of wasp in front of him completely still as it was bonding with his queen. This one like all the others his wasps seemed to produce was a violet color however unlike the others its wings were an iridescent blue color and was three fourths the size of the rest. All of the sudden it took to the air flying in a simple figure eight before it began glowing a second later a massive blue flash was loosed that would temporarily blind it's prey. The blonde wasp host smiled and turned to the rest of the eggs he laid a single grasshopper in front of them as he flowed chakra into them. This would accelerate their hatching while creating a link his Queen could bond to as soon as they were old enough. Thankfully his chakra would greatly speed their growth.

Turning his attention back to the flying wasp he had it flash a few more times while flying through a small obstacle course comprised of hoops books and a few mirrors. Nothing caused the small insect to falter which meant that it either adapted to the bright light through a tinting of its own compound eyes or it had some kind of active sonar and was blind. Having done its duty Naruto allowed it to enter the hive and wait till he had need of it. Setting up another small tank in which he would use to produce more of them. He loosed the previous mother who still had a few fertilized eggs and had her lay them all around three medium sized crickets and forced chakra into all of them. By tomorrow morning they'd be full grown and already attached to his Queen. The bond would just need to be finished.

Naruto fell asleep happy about his results that were almost six months into the making. Now he'd just have to see if it would be bred out of them through their next three reproductive cycles if it didn't he'd be set to move on to another.

VioWas ~Hokage's Office day after true graduation~

Naruto sat waiting in the secretaries office waiting for his turn to enter sadly his patience was beginning to ware thin. Four others two of them teams who arrived after him were waved into the office before he was. As team exited the room the blonde rushed the door and entered with a simple wave to the fuming secretary. "Hey gramps have ya got anything for me today?" "Naruto show Hokage-Sama some respect!" a voice yelled from his left. "Easy Iruka, he has called me that for so long that it would no doubt be odd not too." The Professor said looking up from his seemingly endless supply of paper work.

"As for having something for you to do Naruto-kun" the old man spoke as he rifled through some of his paperwork "Ah! Here it is your roster…it's not finished; today, tomorrow and Saturday hasn't been marked on here… Okay Naruto report to training ground 13 your instructor for today will meet you there"

"Sure gramps sure" Naruto said pulling out a small container with a small violet wasp inside. Setting on his desk he began making his way out. "Another for you to study gramps that makes five now doesn't it?" Before he could take a step further toward the door "Naruto what does this one do?" The aged Hokage asked holding the container close to his face "I'd move it away from your face gramps" the Hokage caught what he said just in time to move it to the desk, a moment later a bright blue flash emerged from the container. "That was a weaker one too it's currently in its final stages of testing figured you'd want to have it checked out and categorized. Later Gramps" the blonde said before walking out on the dazed Kage. "That boy never ceases to amaze me. Bear set up an appointment with a few of our entomologists for around three or so today we'll only have a few hours to categorize this fellow." "Hai Hokage-sama"

VioWas ~Training field 13 ten minutes later~

As Naruto came into sight of the training field he heard an excited voice yelling "Gai-Sensei! What shall we be doing today? Will we spar first or maybe have a light ten lap run around our training grounds or will we be taking a mission?" a smaller clone of Gai himself as did push ups. "Gai-sensei we have someone approaching at a decent pace from the south end of the clearing he has an odd chakra system" the one in beige said looking to his sensei causing the Gai clone to fall into a ready stance. The girl just looked in Narutos direction fingers he weapons pouch. "Calm your selves my youthful genin more information is required before hostilities are necessary!" boomed the giant.

Finally passing the tree line Naruto raised a hand and said "Yo Gai-sensei" "You see my youthful team! It's just Naruto-kun nothing to worry about!" This caused the brown haired girl to sweat drop the green clad clone to ease his posture and the one in beige did nothing. "Gai-sensei I know enough about the Hyuga to know that if he doesn't turn those eyes of his off he could be stealing secrets…" Naruto said his voice as aloof as ever.

"Come now Naruto-san what could Neji be learning about you just from looking at your chakra though it seems a little unyouthful…" the clone commented "NO LEE! Naruto-kun is indeed correct as he is a comrade there is no need for our Neji to be trying to learn his secrets! Everyone has their secrets Lee remember that! Neji if you'd be so kind" Gai said causing his clone to pull out a notepad and mumble about how wise his teacher was. Neji just glared at Naruto as he ended his technique.

"Naruto-san what brings you here? I'm TenTen by the way" the brown haired girl now identified as TenTen asked. "Eh gramps told me to report here for team training today as my roster isn't finished yet; at least Gai-sensei and I are acquainted." The wasp host stated. "Your grandfather sent you here to get training from Gai-sensei? How is he supposed to order a Jonin around?" Neji sneered as he closed his eyes "Simple when I say gramps I mean Hokage-sama" Naruto replied. "The Hokage is YOUR GRANDFATHER!" TenTen gasped "Not really but the guy did help raise me how should I address him?"

"To have such a close relationship with our Hokage is so Youthful!" Lee cried out. "Yeah whatever…So what are we doing today?" The blonde asked turning to Gai. "First I believe we will start with a spar to get our youthful fires started, and than stoke them into a blaze with a mission and than we shall keep them burning white hot with field exercises before we help them burn for the rest of the day and night with a village wide run!" Gai called striking his pose again including a full smile ping. "Yosh Gai-Sensei I request a spar with Naruto to test my own Flames of Youth!" "Yes Lee together you and Naruto-kun's Flames of youth will rise into a Towering Inferno!" Naruto just shrugged again before walking into the middle of the practice field.

Soon enough Lee stood across from him taking an odd fighting position with one arm held behind his back and the other held to bear in front of him. "BEGIN!" Gai called. In a burst of speed and motion Lee rushed Naruto who rapidly back flipped to gain some distance. Lee began moving even faster and landed a kick to Narutos side, sending him flying to the edge of the clearing. "Wow Lee-san you pack a wallop" The blonde said "I thank you Naruto-san" as he once again rushed forward unmindful of his opponents rising arms loosing a swarm of wasps that Lee rushed straight into. Dodging in vain he started striking the insects down yet to no avail. In moments the green clad Gai look alike was paralyzed on the ground. "Winner Naruto" Gai called rushing to his down student.

Naruto walked over to his opponent and knelt down beside him reaching into his weapons pouch and retrieving a single vial of greenish liquid and a senbon. "You fought well Lee-san but rushing in is without knowing your foe's strengths is a good way to get you or your comrades hurt." He administered the antitoxin and returned the supplies to his pouch. "It's a good thing that you dodged as many of those stingers as you did as well as your not allergic if you didn't dodge the antitoxin would have taken much longer to correct it and if you were allergic it could have meant death."

"He's right again Lee you didn't have enough information to gauge your opponent and rushed in without testing any of his defenses I think twelve laps around the clearing will help you remember and correct your mistake." Rising from his position by Lee he moved to help the boy to his feet but was stopped by Naruto. "First make sure there's no lasting affects from the toxin Gai-sensei than let him run his laps." Nodding Gai lifted Lee onto his shoulder and moved off the field.

"Another one Gai-Sensei?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the instructor. Neji strode forward into Lee's old place before falling into the well known starting position of Juken and activating his eyes. "My eyes see all; they see the hesitation in you breathing a slight twitch of you fingers on your left hand it shows me that you're worried about the outcome of this fight. I on the other hand am certain of my victory" "Begin" Gai called again. Neji stood in position waiting for Naruto to make a move. Naruto complied by going through a set of hand seals "Suiton: Hahonryū no Jutsu" water exploded from his hand toward the Juken user soaking the earth as Neji dodged. Before long the field was soaked and muddy and Naruto stopped.

Neji pulled two kunai from his pouch and launched them forward following close behind them. The blond Jinchurriki leapt into the air and loosed his newest additions to the hive. He landed to the right of Neji allowing him to slide to a stop in the mud. "You know I didn't think that I'd use the newest additions to my hive so soon kudos to you Neji-san. I hope you like them." Naruto said grinning from ear to ear and his voice laced with amusement and sent his command for them to surround the Hyuga boy. "It doesn't matter what they can and cannot do a Genius wont be beaten by an average ninja." He sneered at the blonde ignoring the wasps.

"The problem is Neji like you said earlier…" just then the wasps let loose a flash of bright blue light "AAGH" yelled Neji as he clutched at his eyes. "You SEE everything that is your downfall" reaching into his weapons pouch he pulled a single senbon and prepared to throw it while hitting a button on his stop watch. "Gai-sensei I believe this would be checkmate as he is blind and a single senbon will leave him paralyzed and on the ground for awhile." Naruto said his voice once again emotionless his words logical.

"Winner Naruto" Gai said stunned. 'I've never seen Neji shutdown without fighting Gai-Sensei, yet this kid did just that AND neutralized Neji's greatest weapon?' "That is

enough sparring for today rest assured Naruto-Kun the next time you spar with my team they will be more of a challenge for you…now lets go receive our mission."

The journey to the mission room was brief do to Gai and Lees pace and Neji's eyesight returned just before the run began causing Naruto to pull a stop watch from his pocket and clicking it again. This caused the Hyuga to once again glare at the blonde. As they entered the room they saw Kakashi's team walking away from the desk. "COME ON TAKING SOME DUMB DOGS FOR A WALK KAKASHI! WERE NIINJA THAT'S NOT A MISSION IT'S A CHORE!" Sakura screeched at her sensei "Now, Now Sakura it's a good way to build up teamwork and Iruka already went over the mission rankings" Kakashi replied without looking up from this book. Sasuke just grunted and Mizore sighed as she rubbed her ears.

"Yo" the blonde waved to his classmates "Leave us alone you FREAK! It's bad enough you almost made us fail the test yesterday, you don't have to talk to us!" Sakura yelled at Naruto "Hey Naruto" Mizore said "Yo" Kakashi eye smiled at the blonde where as Sasuke grunted "Loser" before heading out the door Sakura following close behind. Shrugging Kakashi and Mizore followed waving at their sometimes team-mate.

"What was that about?" TenTen asked as she stared at the retreating forms of Team Kakashi. "Most of my graduating class doesn't care for my presence, no big deal" Naruto replied before walking toward Iruka. "Ah Gai-san I was hoping you'd come in for a mission today we have two both being priority missions" Iruka said looking up from his paperwork picking up two scrolls and holding them out. "How Youthful saving such missions for me and my team!" Gai said retrieving the scrolls before pocketing them. "Come my youthful team! We have two priority missions the first is in the market place the second a delivery we must hurry if we are to accomplish both missions today!" with that he dashed out of the room followed quickly by Lee.

"Are they always like that?" Naruto asked as he followed the other two out at a more sedate pace. "Nope I think he's toning it down for you" was the only reply he got. They met Gai just outside the tower Lee of course beside him. He quickly led them to a seafood restaurant in the market place. "Inoho-San team Gai reporting for duty!" Gai called to the manager "Good to see you Gai-san the crates are where they usually are!" the man called back from his place in the kitchen. Following his teacher to the back Gai pointed out the crates that needed to be moved and where to move them.

Half an hour later the last of the crates had been moved and Gai passed the man the contract to sign. He was halfway through his signature when he finally noticed Naruto. "Gai-san what is that little monster doing here?" he asked lowly "What monster?" Gai asked apparently confused "THAT MONSTER THAT DAMN BRAT STANDING IN MY RESTAURANT!" turning to the face the man Naruto bowed low "My apologies Inoho-san I will remove myself." With that turned around and walked out of the restaurant without slowing. "INOHO-SAN NARUTO-SAN JUS…" Lee almost yelled when Gai held up a hand forestalling his statement. "Inoho-san Naruto-Kun has let an insult to him slide I will not! There will be consequence for your actions least of all Team Gai will not be returning to your restaurant to either stack boxes or eat now if you'll finish signing we will leave." The man crossed off exemplary performance and changed it too poor before finishing his name and throwing to Gai. He then proceeded to escort them to the door muttering the whole time about "Damned Brat and his Damned Friends."

They found Naruto standing outside waiting for them looking as stoic and controlled as ever but the faint buzzing emanating from his body said otherwise. "Naruto-san are you… ow" this time Lee was cut off by a punch to the arm from TenTen who glared at him. "I'm fine Lee his reaction is nothing new you will come to expect it I have." Naruto said quietly before perking up. "What's our next mission Gai-sensei" "Yosh! Our next mission is to deliver medicine to a woman just beyond the village walls a low C ranked mission!" Gai cried out understanding why the blonde demon vessel wanted to do it.

After retrieving the medicine from the Pharmacy Team Gai and Naruto left through the west gate and ran the half mile to the old woman's home. She opened the door took the meds and signed for them without looking at any of the genin. Reaching the gate to the hidden Leaf they were checked in by a pair of goofy looking Chunin both with happy attitudes and rushed toward the mission room.

Gai was fairly silent as they turned in their scrolls the Chunin on duty not commenting on the "poor" performance at Inoho's when Gai gave a swift motion with his hand. "A good day we accomplished our missions and met a youthful new ally." Lee yelled putting his hand on Narutos shoulder as he dropped into his good guy pose. "YES LEE! We have indeed received a youthful new ally it is unfortunate that he will be unable to train with us everyday and even more so that we will be finishing today's training here as I have a meeting the our benevolent Hokage! Until we meet again Naruto-kun keep your fires roaring with youth!" the green clad giant yelled before disappearing without a trace. Turning to his temporary team Naruto bowed to both Lee as well as TenTen before waving and walking away ignoring Neji altogether.

VioWas ~Hokages Office~

"Hokage-Sama Maito-San is here to see YOU" his secretary's voice came over the intercom. "Send him in Funaho-San" with time to prepare himself Gai appeared before him a serious look on his face and he knew something was wrong. "Report!" he barked out "Hokage-Sama we received from Kuraikusa Inoho today for stacking boxes. After the mission was complete my Team and Naruto approached Inoho-San to get his signature when he noticed Naruto-Kun. He called him a monster in front of my team! I let Naruto-Kun divert their focus back onto the mission but it will not last long. Lee will let it go should I ask him TenTen and Neji will most likely not. TenTen is a very curious person and quite driven when she wants to be. Neji has already seen abnormalities in Naruto-Kun's Chakra system whether from his wasps or his tenet I do not know but it wont take him long to put it all together. That is all Hokage-Sama."

The Third sighed "Alright Gai ask them not to pursue the matter as it is a private one as for Kuraikusa I'm sure you've already refused him your teams service." At Gais nod he continued "Then we'll double the price on any ranked mission he asks for and keep Naruto away from him. I thank you Gai you may go I have a feeling this will be a long night." With a bow and a slight blur the green clad man was gone.

VioWas ~Hidden Leaf Streets with Naruto~

Upon nearing his apartment complex a tower of fire and smoke rose; the buildings ahead blocking any sight of which building was on fire. Trepidation building Naruto hurried towards his home only to find it coated in red hot fire. "Mole the south side has already started to collapse!" A female Chunin shouted to her commanding officer. "Don't worry Hawk hasn't seen anyone inside the fire's to far along all we can do is stop it from spreading" Mole called back, all the while snapping off water bullets as quickly as possible. Snapped out of his shock by a few stray droplets from a few Suiton Jutsu he prepared to rush in and save as much of his hive as possible.

He forced Chakra into his legs and raced towards the entrance to his burning home coming to an abrupt stop when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest. He struggled against the hold as best as he could to no avail. "IT'S JUST A BUILDING NARUTO! YOU LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN A FEW POSSESIONS!" the voice was easy to identify as Iruka's "Iruka-sensei let go! All my research and all else that I own can easily be replaced but my colonies…their gone aren't they…" what started as an angry roar dropped to an oddly unemotional level. "Yes Naruto they are I'm sorry" Iruka whispered as he slowly let go of the boy.

Shrugging Iruka the rest of the way off Naruto rushed into the crowd and found an old man laughing and joking about the "little monster now being homeless" and "How glad he was he shook the hand of the man who did it". Raising his arms the majority of his colony was released and swarmed around the man as their hive approached. "Who did this? WHO! DID! THIS! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME THAN I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH A MONSTER I CAN BE!" Naruto roared standing just outside the swarm. The smell of urine filled the air "I don't know who he was all I know is he worked at the academy and had silver hair!"

Within the blink of an eye the swarm was gone "Thank you for your help civilian-san" the blonde grunted before pushing through the crowd finding Iruka where he'd left him. Though he was not alone standing beside him a grim look on his face was the Hokage. "Gramps, Iruka I need something with Mizuki's scent on it a few of the villagers described him." He said simply "Are you sure Naruto? Why would Mizuki want to do this?" Iruka asked "Doesn't matter why right now, so do you have anything or not?"

Iruka shook his head.

Tilting his head to the side three wasps crawled onto this headband "Hold still while I see if they can find a usable scent from a few days ago." Giving Iruka no time to voice an opinion the wasps launched them selves into the air before landing on the Chunin's vest. "Yes, Gotcha!" with that he turned and rushed toward the northern gates where the scent was the strongest.

VioWas ~the Hokage~

"Iruka" the Hokage said without replying Iruka disappeared from sight chasing after his old student. "Tiger alert all shinobi Chunin and above that Mizuki has turned traitor and attacked one of our own! WE WILL FIND HIM, WE MUST FIND HIM! Spread the word that any who bring me his HEAD will receive pay equal to a B-Ranked mission and those that bring him in ALIVE will get A-Ranked pay!" The usually calm Professor ground out in rage. Fire burning fiercely in his eyes "Hai" 'we'll get him Naruto you can count on it.'

VioWas

Mizuki had finally stopped about three quarters of the way to Rice Field country. Breathing heavily he removed the scroll from his back and leaned against it. 'Fools are probably still trying to put out the fire! Ha that old man didn't even notice me sneak in as soon as he'd left the room' He thought. Sadly for him his break was cut short. "MIZUKI!" naruto yelled as he released his wasps from the bottom of his coat. "Hehehehe seems you found me Naruto…NOW DIE" the Chunin yelled and launched his large four point shuriken at his target. The blonde merely side stepped the projectile before launching a few of his own which flew by Mizuki a foot on each side to spare. "You suck kid if that's the best you got you should just hold still for the next one!" He launched his second shuriken which missed but circled toward Naruto again and again each time barely missing not noticing the kunai thrown were no longer their but wasps left in their place.

"You know Mizuki you lit up the sky with that fire of yours so I guess IT'S MY TURN!" A bright flash exploded right in front of his eyes causing him to scream, clutch his eyes, and let go of both the scroll and his shuriken. "WAIT! Naruto don't you want to know why the villagers hate you?" Mizuki cried out stalling for time. "Does it matter?" was Narutos reply as he commanded three wasps to land on Mizuki's neck "YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX!" he yelled still clutching his eyes. "According to my Queen I am no more a Demon than I am a Wasp the fact that I carry both within my person means little." "It's good you see that Naruto now head on back I'll bring him in" Iruka said as he landed a short ways away from his old student.

Mizuki stood smirking slightly "Sorry Iruka not likely!" reattaching his chakra strings he flung the Shuriken towards Iruka's back. The academy teacher didn't move quite fast enough and the blade tore into his left side. Another flash appeared in front of Mizuki who turned his head in an attempt to avoid it just to receive an even brighter one. Clutching his eyes one more Mizuki knew that he had to something different this time. He created several clones all around him hoping to once again buy himself some time.

"Not this time Mizuki" Naruto growled out the flashing died out and the wasps were replaced with his original type of wasps he held. One by one the wasps took aim and began spraying their acid at the man so forcing the traitor to fall to the ground below screaming in pain. "Na…Naruto" Iruka coughed out "Don't worry sensei we'll get you to a medic as soon as possible" the blonde hive mumbled out. A cloud of wasps broke the tree line and began flashing leading all the shinobi in the area to point of the battle. Help would soon arrive.

VioWas ~Hidden Leaf Hospital the Next Morning~

"I am sorry Hokage-Sama…If only we'd had more time and if a few of us would actually do their job." A nurse said sadly. Raising his hand the aged Hokage let out a sigh "It happens, Kasumi-san even to the best of us and it will forever be unexpected." "How is Mizuki faring Kasumi-san the prison guards seem to be excited about welcoming another traitor into their midst." The Third asked as they turned down another hall. "Mizuki has been treated sir the acid is no longer eating away at him though he will most likely never regain full vision or; the ability to run. Though that is more of a boon than a blessing now is it not?" Finally they'd reached the lobby "Hai it is indeed I thank you for your time and once again please remember everyone has an off day on occasion." With that he walked out the lobby doors and down the street a slightly grim look upon his face.

Naruto sat smiling in room 212 while Iruka laughed loudly and openly. "I…hahaha…. I can't believe… you told the nurses…. Hahahahaha… that he'd… hahaha…that he'd freak without his morning tea just before… he arrived…hehahaha…and then… and then you rush around the hospital dumping all the tea… hahaha... those nurses ran around like chickens with their heads cut off...hehehe" slowly Iruka's laughter ceased "Yeah well I was bored…" the Nine Tails Jinchurriki replied.

"Naruto I'm sorry about your home." Iruka said as he pushed himself up in his bed "I'll rebuild…I have enough mating pairs of each that progress will be quick. Sadly the loss of my notes will be harder to deal with. I'll just need time." The blonde said rubbing his forehead in frustration. "How many types of wasps you've developed? You've never said" Iruka asked as he closed his eyes "Currently I have three and was about to begin working on a fourth one that can survive the cold and even water." Naruto said "It's one of the biggest problems hornets have they lose heat they lose flight they loose flight then they lose effectiveness. The building itself is no great loss; gramps is looking over the other available properties in the village. What I can't believe is that we accidently recovered the Forbidden scroll!" ZZZ-Zzzz-ZZzzz-hngGGggh with that Naruto stood and left.

VioWas ~Council Chambers~

Utane-San! We cannot allow the boy to assault civilians!" Kotai Reru a Local Jewel merchant yelled. "He's right the demon has attacked the public! We could be next!" Sutta Heddo the representative of the Farmers Guild cried out. "I say that freakish little demon should be executed!" Haruno Hotaru Sakura's mother screeched. This continued on as Koharu rubbed her temples.

"Genin Uzumaki did indeed verbally assault a civilian. However the boy did not I repeat did not physically assault him! We cannot bring such pathetic excuses to the Hokage." Koharu said quietly. "The boy is no more a demon than any other shinobi. As we all know what is sealed into him we recognize the danger he represents it is still no excuse to needlessly execute him! Think of the repercussions! In a few years after the boy's death the Nine Tails would reform what would stop it from resuming its attack?" Homura spoke with more force Koharu just nodded from his side.

Sitting forward in his chair Homura began again "No executions would be our last option. The boy is very dedicated to our village. So much so that he pursued and captured a traitor of greater rank and experience, recovered a scroll that contained powerful techniques, and even saved one of our Chunin's lives! While his methods were…lacking the results speak for themselves." "If not execution than why not just banish the little bastard?" Heddo asked angrily "Politics…When the boy is older and stronger he can be used as a deterrent for any other villages that may yet have a Jinchurriki." Koharu murmured.

"That will be all unless you have any more complaints…Do not bring this subject up again unless you have proof." The two elders spoke in sync. Standing they walked from the room followed by many of the elected civilian officials save one. 'If you wont do something about this little demon bastard I will!' She thought as she sat in the now darkened room a shadow covering her face.

VioWas ~Hokages Office~

"Hokage-Sama Uzumaki-san has arrived" a voice came through the intercom "Send him in Funaho-san" he release the button just as the door opened. Like usual just walked over and sat in one of the chairs in front of the Thirds desk. "Hey gramps" Naruto said his emotionless drawl the same as ever "Naruto-Kun I'm glad you're here I have found three properties around the village that are available for purchase one is an older apartment building on the South West side of the village near training grounds four and five another is on the North West side and it's a three bedroom two bathroom with a small attic and a basement and the last is on the west side with no basement two bed and one bath."

Narutos eyes widened momentarily and several wasps climbed atop his headband before re-entering the hive. "The one with the basement gramps though I'm not sure what to do with the old property… no one would buy it." Hiruzen just smiled "I already have a buyer lined up Naruto-kun and price isn't an issue as he's paying enough to cover the cost of these other homes sans the apartment building with a bit extra. As he's new in town he has none of the others prejudice."

Naruto stood and bowed low "Thank You Hokage-sama" unexpectedly the old man laughed "Come now Naruto-kun you are a shinobi of my village and you might as well be my grandson. You only need ask Naruto and I will do all I can." Raising the blonde smiled at his surrogate grandfather "Hai thank you" he said softly as he headed for the door. "Naruto aren't you forgetting something?" The Third asked holding up a key and a small plastic box.

In the time it took to blink the living hive was beside the older man plastic box in hands only too see a medium sized jet black wasp that had the largest wingspan on a hornet that he'd ever seen. "It came yesterday evening from the Hidden Rain one of our operatives saw it and thought of you." The old mans voice breaking him from his trance he once again bowed to the man in front of him "I thank you Hokage-Sama and I'd like to thank the one who bothered if I may sir." With a motion of the Fire Shadows hand a woman with purple hair stepped from the shadows wearing an anbu cloak and a Cat mask.

"Thank you Cat-San an excellent specimen and from Rain too" He bowed only slightly less deep than he'd done with the Hokage. "Uzumaki-san I was happy and honored to do so" she said her voice melodic and rich. Naruto nodded slightly unknowing of what to say. "If you need something I can provide Cat-San I hope you ask. Have a pleasant evening the both of you!" with that the wasp host took the key and walked out the door.

"Thank you Yugao-chan" the wizened old man said "my pleasure Hokage-sama that young man has more will of fire than anyone else I've ever met save yourself and the Fourth it is my belief when it comes time we will do well under him." Her voice was soft and her gaze toward the door that Naruto had just exited through but her words rang clearly through the room. She disappeared a moment later back into the shadows of the room. "It is my greatest hope that I may one day see him don this Hat and Robe. I truly believe Uzumaki Naruto will be Hokage."

VioWas ~Narutos new home~

Reaching his house he found a stone wall roughly eight feet tall and two feet thick. Though it was in need of repair it would be a good deterrent for the average citizen of the Leaf. Opening the wrought iron gate, 'Must have been a ninja's home' he noted as there seemed to be quite a few gouge marks on the surrounding trees and a few on the wall. Raising his arms a large swarm flew out of his sleeves and immediately began landing on the trees. Slipping inside while his colony did their job Naruto found the basement. It had only a table and two stools sitting against the far wall and a small window on the wall to the right.

The rest of the building had no furnishings what so ever not that Naruto minded. It allowed him to buy what furniture that he'd want and not have to rid him self of what he didn't. Getting a signal from his Queen the blonde quickly opened the front door and lead a full swarm down into the basement where they began constructing a small hive on the right side of the table. Releasing three sets of mating pairs he allowed them to begin repopulating the hive with pupa that would hibernate until called. His newest black wasp was set on a shelf in the far corner of the room until he could examine it. Thankfully no scent could pass from its container nor could any get in if it did the newest addition probably wouldn't last long.

Recalling half of his hive Naruto exited his home leaving one of the upstairs windows wide open to allow those he left behind to continue their work. Moments later he was off his destination training ground Thirteen to get some help buying and moving things into his new home and get some advice on protecting this one. 'Hopefully' he thought 'this won't have me bringing home green spandex like sheets or something similar'.

VioWas ~Training Ground Thirteen~

Arriving at the edge of the training ground Naruto walked out slowly. "Naruto-Kun! I am surprised to see you here I thought you'd be looking for a place to…" Lee never finished the sentence as TenTen smacked him upside the head "How can my youthful team help you today Naruto-Kun? I'm told the Hokage has given you the day off to find another residence speaking of which I am sorry about your home." Gai said his voice surprisingly sounding rather somber when he'd mentioned Narutos home. "It's O.K. Gai-Sensei the building wasn't what mattered but what was inside it did my wasps in hibernation were all burnt as well. I'm here to request help with furnishing my new residence the funds I have the residence I have too but I'm not sure what to buy and I'll most likely require help moving it in." "Why should we help you?" Neji asked "I wasn't asking for your help I was asking for theirs" Naruto pointed to Gai and Lee. "Though I wouldn't mind hers but your help Neji-San is not currently required though I thank you for the offer."

"Yosh! Of course we will help you Naruto-san and I'll move twice as many pieces as you Naruto-san and if I cannot than I will do two hundred jumping jacks on my hands!" Lee cried "Yes Lee and if you can't finish your two hundred jumping jacks on your hand I will Run to the Hidden Sand in under a day!" Gai chimed in "You can't get to the Hidden Sand in a day it will take three days Gai-Sensei we've been over this" TenTen sighed.

"Lead on Gai-sensei" Naruto stated and began following the Green Clad man even as he and Lee began coming up more and more improbable things. 'Climbing up the Hokage Monument using only your thumbs and not creating a scratch, scuff, gouge or dent highly improbable but I suppose if anyone can do it, it would be Gai' Naruto thought. Occasionally TenTen would try to stop them but she would either be ignored or replied to with "WITH ENOUGH YOUTH ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!"

It had taken forty-five minutes to get Lee and Gai to stop their out of control promises and only stopped when Naruto said "You know it's most Unyouthful of you two too ignore TenTen-San and I when were trying to speak to you." It shut them up quick and suddenly they saw a couch in a deep forest green color that they had to get Naruto to buy it for his place. It was TenTen who told them Naruto wouldn't look as Youthful with green as they did that finally stopped them.

VioWas ~that evening Narutos Home~

Now Naruto was home he was glad he'd gotten TenTen to go with them. She'd saved him from innumerable dangers and colors. They'd chosen a set of brown front room furniture and a water bed for his bedroom. Several sets of pots and pans, knives silverware, and even a fridge, fortunately Lee carried twice as many things as Naruto did. Many of them small and pillow like but the blonde insisted they counted. He fell asleep as soon as he put his back onto the waterbed.

~END~

Necessary Information: I have already receive a message about how the civilian council and how they are always against Naruto. Well simple answer really. Write what you know. I know people fear what they don't understand or cannot control I wouldn't know what to do with them if they loved Naruto. Besides while it may have similarities with other stories there will be differences just give me a chance to build them up.

Review: Ask Questions, Tell me what you did like and what you didn't. All comments I see will be answered either publicly or privately based on your choice. Flames are indeed welcome. F.Y.I. I don't have a Beta and would like one as not all my knowledge on the Naruto storyline is up to snuff.

Poll on profile.

VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

Jutsu as follows:

Suiton: Hahonryu - Water Style: Tearing Torrent = Ninjutsu

NOW FOR RECOGNITION!:

DragonMasterFlex for pointing out my errors and his insightful thoughts,

Shrouded_Mirage Signing Off. Late


	4. Ch 4 Feral Beasts and Rippling Tides

Chapter 4

Feral Beasts and Rippling Tides

VioWas ~Three days after Team Gai helped Naruto at his home~

Naruto had just stepped from a quick shower when one of his wasps let him know there was an intruder on the premises. Moving quickly he rushed down stairs and toward the door stopping long enough to wrap a towel around his waist. "Can I help you" the blonde asked opening the door too see a young teen wearing a vest with the emblem for Leaf Delivery Service. "Hai! I have a delivery here for Uzumaki Naruto from the Hokage. If you'd just sign here…" finished the teen holding out a clipboard and pen. After signing for and receiving the package he moved to shut the door. "Excuse me Uzumaki-San it's customary to tip the delivery man" the messenger called as he stopped the door from closing. "Pardon me Delivery boy-san I have a tip for you…don't expect a tip when your recipient is wearing only a towel." With that Naruto pushed the young delivery boy back and closed the door chuckling.

Walking inside Naruto unrolled the scroll. It was his roster quickly noting the training ground he rolled the scroll back up laying it on the arm of his couch. Returning to his bedroom he took care of the rest of his morning routine. As he walked back downstairs he went about activating the three seals on the wall all of them bearing the mark of the "Fuka Hoin" which he'd copied from a book on seals to stop any fires before they started.

VioWas ~Training Grounds 10~

Upon reaching training ground 10 Naruto found Chouji sitting on a log munching on potato chips, Ino sulking and Asuma and Shikamaru engaged in a game of shogi. "Yo Asuma-sensei" he called "Naruto huh…I guess it's my turn in the rotation" the bearded Jonin responded "Yes according to my roster today I'm with Team Ten. So what's first teach?" the living hive asked ignoring Ino's mumbling about "another useless teammate" "Give me a minute and I'll be done with Shika here and you can have a go at him before we head in for a mission." Less than three minutes later the game ended in a draw.

Asuma stood and gestured at Naruto too take his place while Shikamaru reset the game a slight frown on his face. Piece by piece they moved attacking and defending again and again. The bearded Jonin was stunned here was a boy who played almost as well as Shika himself he couldn't believe it. Sixteen minutes into the game Shikamaru put the blonde on the defensive and three moves after that gained victory. "Not bad Naruto not bad at all" Asuma stated while blowing smoke into the air. "Troublesome blonde you played to defensive" the young shadow user stated as he leaned back and began staring toward the sky.

"Okay kids we have time for either a quick spar or a team training which will it be?" Chouji just shrugged and Shikamaru didn't reply at all. "I'll fight Naruto Asuma-sensei this'll be good practice for beating Sakura!" Ino cried and she fell into the basic academy stance. Shaking his head Naruto raised a single arm in front of him loosing several wasps that just hovered between the two of them.

"Ino-san I do not believe this is the wisest course of action… It is not a good idea to engage in Taijutsu when I am your opponent. My wasps will sting you before you get close, paralyzing you if only temporarily. I have heard about your mind techniques and chances are that you will hit one of my hornets instead of myself. I ask you to rethink this" the blonde whispered "He's right Ino this is the worst kind of battle for you." Shikamaru called from his position.

"I don't care!" the blonde girl yelled as she sped forward toward the swarm. Naruto sighed and recalled his comrades before flipping through a set of hand seals. "Iganda Hyoji no jutsu!" he called before stepping to the side avoiding her reckless charge. Stepping forward and back just as she turned to face him causing her to look like she was about to hurl. "Come now Ino give up!" Naruto called releasing a single wasp that quickly flew toward the impaired girl. "NO!" she yelled and charged again fingers going into the ram position as she released the technique. Only to be flashed in the face causing her to stumble forward. Sighing again the wasp host turned to his current teacher with a raised eyebrow but had no sign of victory in his eyes.

"Naruto wins Ino." He called this caused Ino to begin cursing the other blonde as she rubbed her eyes. "Naruto what was that? You didn't have them in the academy…" Chouji asked "Those are my VD wasps a.k.a. flash wasps their job is to blind my opponent so that I can either get some time to recuperate or get into a more favorable position. They also work well with my original wasps. Though they are more effective if my opponent doesn't know they're coming they never truly lose effectiveness." Naruto stated leaving out the obvious weak spot. "Very useful Naruto-san, now team lets go get our mission for today."

VioWas ~Mission Room~

"Ah! Team Ten I was beginning to wonder when you'd get here" Iruka said with a smile "Gomen Iruka-san sparring ran a little long" the smoking Jonin commented "Hai we have two D-ranked missions left for today; one is too pick up the trash near training grounds seventeen the other is to clean up an elderly woman's yard which would you like?" Iruka asked "The first will be fine thank you" Asuma said glancing toward his team. Catching the tossed scroll he ushered his team out of the room.

VioWas ~Training Grounds Seventeen~

The training ground was huge a large clearing with a river running though one side of it trees scattered throughout and trashed as all living. Garbage was everywhere and had everything from empty cup o ramen too sake bottles and even a dirty diaper or two. "OH COME ON! THIS PLACE REEKS! THIS ISNT A MISSION IT'S A PUNISHMENT!" Ino cried "It's not punishment this is an official mission for the Leaf this training ground was used by the third to train the Sanin it has since become more of a tourist location than a training ground. Were cleaning it up so that it can be used as a training field again" Asuma proceeded to pull out a cigarette and light it.

Sighing Naruto proceeded to stab an empty Styrofoam cup and dropping it into his sack. Chouji pulled out a pair of nose plugs which he quickly set on his nose before following suit with Shikamaru in tow. Asuma dropped his cigarette "Ino this is your mission you don't help and we fail" Ino grumbled but got to work.

Soon enough all the garbage had been collected and Chouji began heading back towards the tower. Naruto cocked his head towards the other boy "Chouji-san I do not believe it is currently in our best interest to return to the tower" the multi-sizing boy turned to Naruto "why?" "We must smell rather unpleasant." "He's right you guys go on home and I'll take the mission in" the chain smoker said. As she headed out Ino's nose scrunched "Oh I SO need a shower"

VioWas ~Narutos home same evening~

'We'll damn it's still not working! What is it missing?' another of his wasps failed to withstand any water or cold. He'd been combining his original wasps with Fire country Volcano Worms. These worms could adjust their internal temperature so as not to be effected by extreme heat or cold. 'If not internal heat than maybe external…creating a large amount of heated air with the regulating effects of the worms could cause the desired outcome!'

Pulling out a fresh page, his rain village wasp, a single regulator wasp and a few dragonflies he began. His Queen overwhelmed the regulator wasp with pheromones and Naruto released a substantial amount of dragonfly pheromone which transforming the wasp into a female dragonfly.

In moments the fertilized eggs had been laid and chakra began to flow into them. Minutes later they began to hatch the body was significantly larger yet seemed to lack a sting. Undiscouraged Naruto repeated the process with the Rain Village wasp and the regulator children. The results spoke for themselves. Twelve hornet's beige in color half the size of the dragonfly a larger wingspan than average and a medium sized sting bonded with his Queen, 'time to test them out.' Naruto walked over to a large bucket of water he commanded his newest wasps to hover in front of him.

Once they got into position they began beating their wings a faster rate and Naruto launched the water towards his hopefully water resistant wasps. When the water wasn't even an inch away it began to evaporate and continued to until the water coming at them was gone. Another quick command had the victorious wasp lined up in front of the paper.

Of the twelve four died and three others looked to be ready to die from exertion. Retrieving the four on the floor and a pen Naruto began making his notes. The blonde continued his attempts well into the night before passing out on the work table snoring lightly.

After waking Naruto retrieved his roster and found that today was his free day to either train as he liked or to rest. A few more 'dry runs' on the possible newest additions to his hive he stored the ones that were majorly completed in a hive within a storage scroll before killing off the rest. After showering he gathered his supplies and made his way outside once again activating the seals as he passed.

Heading into the backyard and arming himself with senbon Naruto kicked the large ash tree forcing it to shake and causing several blue jays to take off into the air. A single flick of his wrist caused three of the creatures to fall paralyzed mid-flight and dead upon impact with the ground. Releasing one of his dragon-wasps an insect that he found to be of great value after seeing its agility and maneuverability, he had it fly into the tree and scout the nests. It quickly reported back that there were five eggs all unprotected.

In seconds a swarm of his original wasps had been released. They gathered in the nest and working together lifted the egg out before dropping into Naruto outstretched hands. The first was followed by four more. As he was heading back toward the house he was warned of multiple intruders. 'Well damn' setting the eggs down the blonde walked around the front of the building he slid a few more senbon into his hand. "Naruto!" a voice called 'Great Asuma's here and with multiple intruders that means' "Naruto! Get your lazy ass out here!"

Twitching Naruto released the first defense of his home and a swarm of wasps surrounded Team 10 circling them as the blonde walked around the corner. "Tch troublesome…" "NARUTO GET THESE THINGS AWAY FROM US!" Naruto walked into the swarm stopping just before the passed into the center. "Ino-san insulting me at my home is not a smart thing to do…Why are you here?" She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Naruto please call off your wasps…" Asuma stated hands moving towards his weapons pockets. The swarm seemed to evaporate before their eyes "Now please answer why you came to my home?" "Our team has recently been deemed ready for a low C-rank mission to escort a farmer home and rid a farm of some rampaging boars as such Pops thinks you should join us what do you say kid?" Nodding "Acceptable I will be right out I just need to gather my gear pick up a package and we can go." Lighting another cigarette "No need to rush kid, just meet us at the West gate in an hour with supplies to last two weeks." Nodding the blonde walked to the back of the house retrieved the eggs and entered the building.

VioWas ~West Gate 45 Minutes Later~

Upon reaching the gate Naruto found a brown haired man in his late twenties early thirties with a scar from crossing his chin leaning against the support pillar. Walking up "by chance are you waiting for Team 10 sir?" He nodded "sure am kid…why you got a message for me?" Cocking his head to one side "Sir I am Team 10's support member not a messenger" Naruto replied as he slid the package from his hands into his pack.

Straightening himself up the man looked the blonde over "Seriously kid I know what the others can do…at least in general their fathers are well known after all but what can you offer?"

As Naruto was raising his arms Asuma appeared and stopped their ascent "now, now kid no need to attack or scare our client." Naruto just dropped his arms to his sides and raised an eyebrow. "I assure you Saiko-san Naruto can do plenty" turning his attention back to the living hive he gestured to their client "This is Saiko Kureiji." Kureiji seeing the rest of his hired team walk up turned and began walking out the gate.

Asuma lit a smoke and urged his team forward. "Naruto take point and scouts to the perimeters, the rest of you formation Alpha" Naruto speed ahead of the group and began releasing a combination of all his wasps just out of the clients sight, Chouji moved in front of Saiko he was the forward guard, Shika moved to the left, Ino to the right and Asuma took the spot behind their client. "We'll be moving at a good clip we have a lot of ground to cover before today's out!" Kureiji stared hard at the blonde leading the way who doubled his pace in response.

"Kureiji you live in the lower part of Fire Country right? Near Tea Country?" Ino asked "Yeah kid what of it?" "Asuma-Sensei isn't there a ninja village closer than the Hidden Leaf?" Asuma shook his head as he stepped on his smoke "No Ino, there was once a ninja village those of Tea would go to before they'd come to the Leaf but years ago the village hidden in the Whirling Tides fell to war and those that survived scattered." "Well I guess we won't be to running into enemy ninja that makes this a little less troublesome." Chouji nodded to his friend's statement.

THUNK…THUMP! "What the hell was that for boy?" Kureiji asked as he held his chest and glaring at Naruto who hand was still held out. Raising his eyebrow Naruto went over to the bushes and moved them to the side revealing a bear with a kunai in its head. Ino immediately turned and hurled as she saw the blood rolling off the beasts' snout. Chouji looked away "Naruto why did you kill it?" In response the blonde raised the bears lip revealing teeth sporting dried blood "The bear was a carnivore good work Naruto" Asuma said as he watched the host of the Nine Tails seal the bear away revealing quite a few wasps laying where the bear just was.

"How many?" Asuma asked Naruto continued gathering his wasps "Less than four percent Sensei not enough of a loss to hamper me…they'll be replaced soon." Another scroll was brought out and a swipe of blood later an empty jar was produced, Naruto proceeded to drop his wasps into the jar. "What are you doing kid? Just leave 'em some dead bugs won't do you any good!" Kureiji stated Naruto ignored the man and continued his work until all the dead were in the jar.

"It's a bit late we should be setting up camp for tonight" Asuma said walking off the path and into the trees. Several yards in the woods opened into a small clearing, "Chouji gather the fire wood Ino you and Shikamaru tend to the tents, and you Naruto surround us." A little later they were all gathered around the fire and eating some of the bear that Naruto had killed. Asuma set down his bare stick "Okay kids who wants first watch?" "I'll take it" Naruto said as he pulled out a small tub of surimi. With an unseen command several wasps lurched onto the fish product before flying back into Naruto unseen by the client due to the amount of wasps in the air.

"What the hell kid!" Kureiji cried as he reached for into his pack and retrieving a can of bug spray. Shaking it up he took aim causing Narutos eyes to widen as he raised his arms in an attempt to retrieve his hive before the slaughter. Sadly he was too late. Kureiji just put his can away muttering about idiotic kids and their need to feed useless insects. Naruto stood and flung several senbon toward his client in a fit of rage. Asuma knocked them out of the air with a kunai "NARUTO CALM DOWN! HE DOESN'T KNOW!" he yelled. Flinching back the blonde muttered "sorry Kureiji-san" and walked away from the fire.

The Genin of Team 10 soon retired leaving the adults to talk. "What the hell was that about Asuma-San?" The bearded Jonin took another drink of his coffee "What that was…was you killed that young mans friends" at Kureiji's confused look Asuma elaborated "You see Naruto is a Living Hive and the Wasps you killed are some of the occupants of said Hive" Motioning over the wasps laying on the ground and in the surimi. "How in the hell does that work?" "How it works is none of your concern and whilst he was out of line in attacking you…still I can't blame him. Get some sleep Kureiji-san we start at first light." Seeing Kureiji move to start picking up the wasps Asuma shook his head "Let Naruto gather them."

The days that followed were uncomfortably silent save for a small amount of chit-chat between Chouji and Shikamaru. The third day Naruto turned and launched a small wave of senbon towards Kureiji who screamed until he noticed none of the needles hit him. Looking down he saw a rattler to the right of his foot the senbon pinning the reptile in place. He jumped to the right as soon as he noticed the snake was still alive. Walking over Naruto tossed another senbon into its head before placing the snake in his bag. Without another word the blonde resumed his position and continued walking. Later that night Ino and Chouji were chastised by their sensei for almost allowing their client to be killed.

On the evening of the fifth day the cries of seagulls filled the air causing Kureiji to smile "Were almost there! It's only another half a days walk!" They all sat around the fire that night eating happily and looking forward to ending their journey at least temporarily "Kureiji-San how big are these boars were supposed to get rid of…" Shikamaru asked the scarred man shook his head "It's not so much their size as their only about three maybe four feet in height and their weight is mainly proportional…it's the amount of them that makes them dangerous. There's got to be at least fifteen of 'em." This caused the pineapple haired boy to fall backwards and grunt "troublesome." One by one the Asuma's Genin turned in followed by their client leaving only Naruto and Asuma still awake. "Sleep Naruto I'll take watch tonight you've more than earned it kid." The blonde nodded and retreated into his tent without a sound

They began just as the sun even rose walking down the path until their scarred client motioned to a hill on their right. As they reached the top an old farmhouse and barn could be seen in the distance along with grazing horses, cows and even a few large long necked birds. When a brunette woman could be seen hanging sheets Kureiji grinned and took off at a run passing by his guard. Turning to look at Asuma, Naruto asked "Sensei?" He shook his head quickly "Until he's past the fence he is our responsibility now move!" As one Team Ten and Naruto moved catching up to their charge with Naruto leaping over him to surround him without slowing him in the slightest a cloud of wasps hanging over head.

Naruto reaching the gate began recalling his swarm just as his over excited client yelled "Asatsuyu-Chan!" she turned smiling which quickly turned to a scream of terror as she saw the wasps seemingly swarming Naruto. Just as Chouji stepped to the side Kureiji rushed by picking up and spinning the woman around "Asatsuyu-Chan oh how I've missed you!" "Kure-Kun! Let me down that boy!" She cried as she struggled to be released. Setting her down he turned to the team behind him "what's wrong?" she pointed toward Naruto "I swear that boy was being swarmed by something." Kureiji laughed "Those were his Asatsuyu-Chan these are the ninja we hired to get rid of the feral hogs!"

"Ninja? Their Ninja? But their so young" her eyes roving over Team Ten seeing just how young they were. "I assure ma'am my team may seem young but they are fully fledged Ninja of the Leaf and more than enough to handle some wild boar and even if they weren't I'm a Jonin and more than enough" Asuma said lighting a cigarette causing her to pluck it from his mouth a scowl on her face. "It's your body and I don't care what you do with it but if you smoke so near my home again then by Kami I'll castrate you! Besides think of the role model your being for your team!"

She was leading them into the house when she stopped and turned and bowed. "My name is Saiko Asatsuyu! Wife to Kure-Kun here. Welcome to our home! We have a daughter about their age she'll be home soon" Asuma smiled "These are Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto and I'm Sarutobi Asuma their sensei" his words caused Chouji and Ino to bow while Naruto waved slightly and Shikamaru did nothing.

"Asuma-Sensei I'm going to see if I can't find some tracks." Asuma nodded "Stay safe kid that many boars can be dangerous. Send a wasp if you find something" Naruto walked out and toward the forest releasing his Dragon-Wasps as he went. They all went in different directions looking to find their target while Naruto began walking the fence line looking for any damage.

VioWas ~Inside the House~

Asatsuyu just finished pouring tea for the group when her husband turned to Asuma "Isn't it dangerous for Naruto-San to go out on his own?" Shrugging "Eh not so much kids got a good head on his shoulders and he know how to survive. Heh he might even kill off all the hogs before we get a chance to." Asuma replied "Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru grunted as he laid his head on the table. "Mom! I'm home!" a voice called from the doorway. "Setsuna-Chan your father's home and he's brought guests!" the girl's mother called back.

A girl no more than ten years old with black hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of jean overalls and a long sleeved pink shirt with black stripes walked in carrying a small case "Hello I'm Setsuna it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said smiling "Like wise kid" Asuma said and proceeded to introduce his team "hey if you see a blonde guy walking up he's with us too." Chouji said the girl smiled and nodded before turning back to her mother "Has Shin arrived yet?" Asatsuyu shook her head "No sweet heart not yet he should be here by tomorrow" "Shins coming?" Kureiji asked obviously confused.

A large Violet Wasp flew through the window and began zooming around Asuma's head. "Oh!" Setsuna whispered as she pulled a glass container off of a bookshelf and before anyone could stop her she caught said wasp and began to shake the container thus either killing it or knocking it unconscious. "Setsuna NO!" her father called out a second too late. "Narutos not gonna like that" Ino commented as she sipped her tea. Grunting in acknowledgement Asuma turned his headset on.

"Naruto report!" he barked out "Targets have been found Asuma-Sensei forty three meters North by North-West from the north eastern corner of fence line. Information inaccurate hogs number at least twenty strong in this group other groups are currently being tracked." Naruto voice cold concise but surprisingly happier than before. "All right return to the house to regroup Naruto." Asuma on the other hand sighed tiredly "Understood Sensei!" the blondes microphone went off.

"He's on his way back…Setsuna-San please hand over the wasp." Asuma said hand out. The girl clutched the container to her chest "NO! I caught it, it's mine by rights!" "Asuma-san I know that their Naruto-sans wasps but would it truly hurt for her to keep just one?" Kureiji asked quietly. "Yes it could, if you refuse to return the wasp I'll be forced to take it. As it is Naruto is well within his rights as a shinobi of the Leaf to take your daughter's life as she attacked his wasp thus attacked him!" Asuma stated his hand still held in front of him. "Tell him to find his own!" Setsuna yelled still not understanding as she turned and rushed toward her room. "Shika" The Jonin barked just as the shadow reached the girl stopping her in her tracks.

"Troublesome girl just give the wasp to Asuma" the shadow wielder spoke. "Asuma-Sensei!" a voice called from outside. Naruto burst into the room within moments of his call "Asuma-Sensei my wasp hasn't returned do you know what happened to it after it contacted…" Naruto stopped as he saw the girl holding a glass jar with a small violet mass inside. His eyebrows raised Naruto walked over and removed the jar from the girl's hands. "Did she get a chance to leave the room with it?" the blonde quietly asked as he examined the jar. "No Naruto" Naruto nodded and pulled out a blank scroll brush and ink before allowing his hand to flow across the scroll intricate designs following just after as quickly as he began he was putting his ink and brushes away. Setting the jar in the middle he channeled chakra into the seal causing a small plume of smoke to rise and the jar to vanish.

Standing "There problem solved…Asuma I spotted two more groups on the way back thankfully they seem to be family units with three in one and five in the other. Your orders?" As Shikamaru's shadow receded the girl fell to her knees weeping. "Sit back and relax Naruto we'll take care of the hogs tomorrow." Seeing his student's nod he looked back toward the girl he saw Asatsuyu with her arms around her. Asuma knew Naruto was no longer in the house as soon as he heard the door.

VioWas ~TsuchiKage's Office~

"TsuchiKage-sama a messenger just arrived with this for you…" The secretary set the scroll on his desk and walked out of the room hoping the scroll didn't have bad news. The TsuchiKage groaned as he opened what was sure to be another treaty attempt by this new "OtoKage." What he found surprised him greatly.

"_To the TsuchiKage may this find you in good health:_

_It has come to my attention that one of your bloodlines has been stolen by the Hidden Leaf. The power of the Kamizuru is now in the hands of one Uzumaki Naruto who has somehow altered the bloodline to hold wasps instead of bees. It's said that the boy has begun creating new breeds of them as well though I personally have not seen this. I hope that at the very least if this boy's bloodline doesn't belong to your nation that you will find this as a useful warning of a potential future threat."_

The note wasn't signed but the TsuchiKage didn't care signaling to his anbu he hurled the scroll at the first one that appeared. "Find! Out! If! This! Is! True!" he ground out 'Is it not enough that, that damnable Fourth completely decimated our forces now the Leaf is stealing the first TsuchiKage's bloodline!' the old earth shadow thought. The Anbu disappeared and the TsuchiKage growled into the intercom "Get Suzumebachi in here now!" 'I'm Getting to Old for this Shit' Onoki thought.

VioWas ~Later that night back with Team Ten~

"Hive here I'm in position and waiting for your mark!" "Mental here I'm in place to" the two were roughly thirty feet apart crouching on branches overlooking the boars. "This is Tank I'm ready" "Shade here lets get this over with" "Okay Hive let em have it!" Asuma said while he closed his eyes. Naruto quickly flowed through the seals for Nehan-Shoja causing feathers to rain from the sky and the hogs to fall to the ground.

He raised his arms allowing his wasps to fly into the air some just hovered there while others went and made a perimeter so none escaped. A mental command later and the wasps hovering in the air began spraying acid at the sleeping hogs. Upon contact the beasts quickly began melt. "NARUTO! That's gross! Couldn't you just get them to sting them?" Ino whispered angrily "No the wasps would have to sting their faces multiple times for any reaction to occur this saves time." As he said this his wasps one by one stopped spraying and returned to the hive.

"Naruto everything okay?" Asuma asked "Hai Asuma-sensei my wasps were beginning to run low on acid now my suggestion is that we all hold very still." Naruto said as he looked behind them. "Why?" Ino asked as she too began to look behind them. Naruto moved behind her and held her in place as swarm after swarm of wasps began entering the area and they were very agitated. The blonde girls eyes widen at the sight of the uncontrolled wasps tearing into the dead hogs and killing the ones still breathing.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later a clearing full of dead boars was visible to the genin there were no wasps in sight. The living hive leapt to the ground and wandered through the mass of corpses finding the one that was touched least. Pulling out a sealing scroll he began marking it and minutes later the hog was gone. Naruto repeated the process twice more and when asked what he was doing he answered "Food for me and the wasps."

Asuma looked at the bodies and at his Genin "Okay team good work we'll stay at the farm tonight and tomorrow night to make sure we didn't miss any than we'll head home!" "Good work? We didn't do anything it was Naruto and his bugs and those other bugs!" Ino screeched "Yeah Naruto how'd you do that?" Chouji asked. "Simple the acid my original wasps spray is also a pheromone cocktail that will call any wasps in the area to help in the attack as the target is deemed an enemy." The bushes to their left rustled and a boar sped out nicking Chouji's leg before anyone could react. When they did Naruto and Asuma reacted at the same time with the blonde leaping at it wrapping his arms around the large beast's neck and Asuma pulling out a kunai which he found he couldn't throw because of the blonde.

Naruto reached into the sleeves of the opposing arms before pulling out a handful on needles. Shoving three into the beast's neck it squealed and began trying to buck the blonde off. A second later a needle was shoved into each eye and Naruto was thrown landing on the ground with a grunt of pain. Asuma launched his Kunai and the metal blade passed directly through the pig's head killing it and letting it fall to the floor. He turned and raced to Chouji whose leg was already being bandaged by Ino. "What's the damage?" "The hog tore through his leg muscle and it might have hit an artery if the amount of blood is any clue. The bandage should stop most of the bleeding but we'll need to get back to the Leaf for proper treatment." Ino replied her voice hard as she finished tying off the bandage.

Sighing Asuma picked Chouji up and turned to see that Naruto hadn't moved from his landing. "Shit! Ino go check on Naruto I'll be back as soon as I've dropped Chouji back at the house Shika stay with them on guard both of you" in a burst of speed the Jonin was gone.

Ino moved to naruto kneeling beside his head as she checked him over. Seeing his glazed over eyes the blonde girls gently ran her hand against the back of his head pulling it out she saw blood. "Shika Narutos heads bleeding, his eyes are glazed over and it looks like he's going into shock, chances of concussion are high so we need to wake him up!" The shadow user nodded as he rummaged through his pack before pulling out a small flask labeled 'For emergencies only i.e. your going into shock or your about to die' Moving over to Naruto he poured some into the blondes mouth before stimulating his neck to force him to swallow. Sputtering Naruto jolted forward before turning to hurl to his side.

"Good you're up!" Ino chirped as she pulled out another length of bandages. With slow movements she began wrapping up his head. A little while after she finished Asuma reappeared next to Shikamaru "How is he?" "He'll be fine a minor concussion so he should stay up the rest of the night but no lasting effects his head was already starting to scab when I started wrapping the bandages." Nodding Asuma helped the blonde to his feet "Good to see you're still with us kid" "I'd have to agree, if I wasn't here I'd wonder where I would be." Naruto replied with a grin. "Okay kiddies we have to head back to the Leaf in the morning and were only delaying that long so we can guarantee we get the last of the pigs. Naruto if you're up to it scatter those recon wasps" "dragon wasp's sensei dragon wasps" "yeah those have them search for any we missed report in as soon as you get anything. Ino you and Shika get back to the house and look after Chouji keep your headsets on and be ready should we need you." Asuma didn't wait for a reply before leaping into the trees.

Naruto raised his arms and began letting loose a medium sized swarm of his dragon wasps before they scattered. Over the course of the night the two found only one more grouping of hogs this time they just used the wasps as perimeter guards using the Ame no Tane to heat the air up to boiling temperatures so the hogs wouldn't try to run. Then they rained kunai down killing them one by one.

When Asuma and Naruto the next morning they found that Shikamaru and Ino had slept in shifts to make sure one of them was aware all night. "Well did you get them?" Kureiji asked "We swept a four mile area through the night and killed any hogs we encountered though if I were you I wouldn't think about eating them." Asuma said simple as he moved to sit "Oh! Would you like any tea Asuma-San?" Asatsuyu asked only to receive a small nod "And why wouldn't I want to gather the ones I can to eat? Those boars would save us plenty on food!" "Mainly because Naruto likes to coat his weapons in poison and you wouldn't be able to tell which is which but if you'd like to I wont stop you. We'll be leaving in an hour so Shikamaru wake Chouji and Ino"

"Can I please have my wasp back?" Setsuna asked from the stairs "Look kid the wasp was never yours it like many others like it are Narutos giving you one of them dead or otherwise could very well jeopardize his life in future missions should someone find out you have it and take it from you." Setsuna shook her head "I don't believe they're his! I want my bee back it was going to be he centerpiece of my collection!" "Naruto if you'd be so kind as to show this nice girl that the wasp is yours" Naruto nodded opening his jacket up slightly and untying his forehead protector to reveal the three holes in his neck that the wasps used to come and go. Out of the each hole a Violet wasp crawled out before changing course and returning to what they were doing previously. Setsuna stared and stared before her body apparently caught up with her mind and she screamed. Naruto quickly retied his forehead protector and closed his jacket.

A young man no more than fifteen years old sprang through the front door eyes blazing in determination a small sword held in a guarded stance. Seeing ninja he raised his blade and prepared a rush "Shin! These are the ninja WE HIRED!" Kureiji yelled as he moved in front of the man. "If you hired them why did Setsuna-chan scream?" Shin asked lowering his sword. "She saw one of them do something that scared her it's not a big deal! They're leaving in a few moments anyway" Asatsuyu said as she passed some tea to Shin.

"Now actually Asatsuyu-san if you and your husband will sign here we will be going." He held out the scroll which Shin snatched before unrolling "You paid for a C ranked mission to get rid of a couple of wild hogs and they got hurt! Not much for ninja you over paid." Shin sneered "Shin-san my team mates were injured by a wild hog that came out of the bushes directly behind him and the other one was thrown by said hog after he impaled its throat and eyes from his position on its back!" Ino cried a vein bulging on her forehead. Snatching the scroll from Shins hands Asuma handed it to Kureiji who signed it before passing it to his wife. "I hope you were pleased with the Hidden Leafs work you and your family were very hospitable the Hidden Leaf would gladly work for your family again." Asuma said as he walked out the door followed by his genin team with Naruto supporting Chouji.

Two days into the trip home a hawk came soaring down to Asuma. "Pops says Kakashi's team may need reinforcements they're guarding their client and on the way to Wave Country. They've already encountered a pair of Chunin Missing-ninja… we still need to get Chouji too the hospital what do you guys want to do?" Naruto shook his head "You take Chouji back to the hospital Asuma-sensei I'll go reinforce Team Seven if you'll allow me to" a thoughtful expression came to Asuma's face "Take Shikamaru and Ino with you I'll get Chouji to the hospital. Shikamaru is in charge. Now GO!"

Only pausing to the give Chouji a nod the three blurred as they began moving through the trees, two days later they came to the edge of the Land of Fire the whole area was covered in a fog denser in some locations than others. In front of them was the sea and they apparently had no way to cross. "Orders?" Naruto asked "Troublesome our best bet it to either find a boat or swim as I don't think any of us can walk on water yet…" "I think I might have an idea it wont last long but it will at least get us closer" the living hive mumbled "What is it Naruto?" his fellow blonde asked "I'll unseal a few of my wasp hives they're not very big but they are fairly dense if we had some paddles he would be able to row across." "Naruto are these hives…active?" Shikamaru asked as he knelt and performed his traditional thinking pose. "Of the six I carry four are currently active but I could take have the hive evacuated into my own or into the air for a little while I'll have to have mine seal the exit for the time being though."

"No go, no matter how dense the hives would be unusable after the trip if they even got us to the other side it will have to be a last resort…Naruto how do your wasps make their nests?" Naruto shrugged "Same way other paper hive wasps do they chew on wood I didn't suggest it before because even with the wasps in my scrolls it would take awhile to eat through the wood they're not kikaichu." Shikamaru sighed "Okay send three of your recon wasps down the coast to the right and three to the left. Have the ones you have start chewing through a tree." "Dragon wasps Shikamaru" Ino reminded mockingly. Making the shadow user roll his eyes.

Nodding Naruto didn't bother bringing his arms up as six wasps crawled onto his head band and flew in the two directions while he began unsealing his hives release swarm after swarms of wasps that began to tear the trees base to shreds. "You know there are a few life boats out on that ship" Ino stated as she focused on the large boat ahead of them. Shikamaru's eyes opened wide as an idea hit him. "Naruto scratch that send them out to one of the lifeboats and have them tear through the rope holding them!" the wasps shifted target and began flying across the water towards the boat.

In less than ten minutes the life boat had fallen from the ship and was floating in the water. "Now have them tow it over." Naruto stared at shadow user as if he were stupid. "You realize they're WASPS though large wasps they're still wasps they lack the physical power to push that very far and if the majority of them got wet they'd drown." Sighing he pulled out a shuriken and some ninja wire as the wasps returned. "The life boats a bit much but they can manage this." He wrapped one end of the wire through the throwing stars hole and tied it back to the wire. Holding it out dozens of the wasps grabbed onto it and began pulling it towards the life boat.

After the wasps wrapped the wire around one of the seats in the boat the three began pulling it in as it reach the halfway point the wasps sent out as scouts returned. "Trouble there's a small boat setting sail about a mile down the coast to our right they were just shipping out on the wasps return trip." The trio redoubled their efforts and the life boat was soon ashore. As the shoved off a single wasp sat on Naruto headband tracking the scent most like theirs, the trail was there and fairly fresh no more than an hour and a half ago.

As they approached the island they followed the scent through a tunnel before landing at the docks. "Scents stronger…their not much further ahead," as they got closer the sound of fighting could be heard. Then it suddenly stopped after a splash of water. Finally they were in sight Mizore, and Sakura stood on either side of what must have been their client while Sasuke was attacking what appeared to be a Jonin. "Shikamaru can your shadow reach?" "Yeah but it's not ideal any moments that happen to him happen to me so if Sasuke struck after I had him I'd be struck as well, Ino has the same problem. Naruto can you strike him with your wasps, can they move fast enough?" The blonde never looked away from Sasuke's opponent "Maybe…chances are he'd see them coming I have a different thought though a few wasps transformed into senbon would probably work." "Do it." The shadow user said Ino on the other hand was looking around the area "You two see their sensei?" the two just shook their heads.

Naruto called out a handful of wasps changing each into a senbon needle while pulling some real ones out too. At Shikamaru's nod he pulled his arm back and launched them forward forcing the man to either block or dodge either way the advantage would be theirs. He moved to the right allowing the needles to impact the ground. Looking up he stared directly towards the hidden trio's position. "More lambs to the slaughter!" he said before the wasps behind him struck making him burst into water.

"Positions compromised… Naruto hand Ino some senbon and stay here." After he handed Ino the senbon the two leapt down next to Sakura causing her to scream. Ino grabbed her arm "Shut up Forehead it's not the time!" Shikamaru looked to Mizore "Where's your sensei?" "Kakashi-sensei's trapped by Zabuza in a water prison out on the lake. Where's yours?" Shikamaru looked to the lake seeing someone standing in the middle with an orb of water around one arm. "Ok primary objective…free Kakashi"

Naruto crouched in a tree a few yards to the right of his previous position going through a set of hand seals "Katayotta Saito no Jutsu" he whispered followed quickly by another set of seals "Nise Arerugi no Jutsu." The figure on the lake felt the first technique take effect and pulsed his chakra just before the next technique struck. "Shikamaru take the Client and RUN!" Kakashi yelled from his imprisonment. "Ino are you ready?" at her nod he began his hand signs and Ino cocked her fist back with Naruto mirroring her movements from above and as she threw he threw as well the senbon merged into one massive amount of steel hail.

"Projectiles don't work on me!" Zabuza yelled bringing his sword around to block the attack. Only to hear significantly less steel hitting his sword than there were senbon. "Kagemane no Jutsu…Success" Shikamaru stated "I…can't…move" Zabuza grunted out as Shikamaru took on the position the Jonin held. Shikamaru pulled hard on his right arm freeing it from the water prison and loosing Kakashi "Yeah that's right see this is my Kagemane no Jutsu it forces you to follow my every move. Down side is the limited range and the chakra cost but the range can be extended by adding shadow and that's what I did" Looking up Shikamaru showed him the swarm of wasps huddled overhead. "As for the cost it's negligible with Kakashi freed." Letting go of the technique the shadow retreated across the water back to Shikamaru. "Naruto try and slow him down!" Shikamaru called and the wasps scattered around their opponent.

As one they sped forward barely kept from being killed by a swipe of Zabuza's sword as they stopped short. A bright flash appeared just in front of Zabuza forcing him to flinch back and cover his eyes. "Okay Naruto pull them back I'll take it from here" Kakashi said as he stood atop the water. As Zabuza stopped attacking the wasps he began going through hand seals which Kakashi began to mirror.

Horror crossed the missing ninjas face as he not only saw himself appear in front of Kakashi and finish the technique before he himself could. "Suiton: Daibaku fu no jutsu" Kakashi called knocking Zabuza to the shore with the attack. "Can you see the future Kakashi?" he asked "Yeah your future is…DEATH!" with that he brought a kunai down only for Zabuza to be hit by a senbon in the neck reaching forward he checked for a pulse and found none.

A mist hunter-ninja appeared beside the missing ninja's body. "You're right his future was death. I have been tracking him for quite some time and I thank you for your help. I must dispose of the body now." With that the hunter picked Zabuza up and disappeared in a whirl of water. "Shikamaru-san why are you here and where's Chouji and your sensei?" Mizore asked again now that the threat was gone. "Asuma-sensei is probably back in the Leaf with Chouji by now." The shadow user replied as Naruto walked into the clearing and sending out wasps to collect the dead. "Okay story time later kids right now we need to get to Tazuna's. Damn outta chakra" Kakashi said lowering his headband and falling to the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto each took a side of Kakashi and helped him to Tazuna's house where they were greeted by his daughter. After depositing Kakashi into his bed the genin scattered. Shikamaru went to sleep while Ino and Sakura began trading barbs and stories. Sasuke sat at the table drinking some tea with Tazuna and Naruto was setting up a perimeter around the property. At eleven all the genin turned in for the night.

~END~

Author given Information: Well the Wave Arc has begun! Naruto has shown a way to limit the effectiveness of water techniques and stopped fire techniques with a seal copied exactly from another seal. Those of you who don't like what I've done or would like to argue their point… REVIEW! I have no problems with critical reviews as long as it's more than "Your story sucks or I can't understand it" Give me reasons! Be constructive as you hope other readers and authors are to you. Give me a chance to improve my writing! I understand that my writing style may rub you the wrong way I've read a few that did just that. I HAVE NO PROBLEMS REWRITING MY A CHAPTER OF MY STORY IF YOUR REASONING IS SOUND! I'M BIG ENOUGH TO ADMIT I'M NOT PERFECT!

I Need a BETA if anyone is interested please contact me!

Exercise your freedom of choice! VOTE!

Jutsu as Follows: (If I miss any let me know)

Fuka Hoin: Fire Sealing Method

Iganda Hyoji no jutsu: Distorted Viewing technique (Creates fast moving visual distortions easily seen and thus easily dispersed but enough to make someone looking at it queasy.)

Nehan Shoja: Temple of Nirvana technique

Henge: Transformation

Kagemane no Jutsu: Shadow Imitation Technique

Katayotta Saito no Jutsu: Skewed sight technique (easily detected but small amount of seals)

Nise Arerugi no Jutsu: False Allergy Technique (Makes the brain think its allergic to wasp stings and react accordingly. If done properly the target shouldn't know it's in place.)

Suiton: Daibaku fu no Jutsu: Water style: Great Waterfall Technique

NOW FOR RECOGNITION!:

Naginator the Inspiration for the Dragon Wasp!

Dragon-Wasp (Spy or Scout Wasp) Extremely agile and maneuverable they are great scouts with enough intelligence to assess general threat level and remember low numbers as well as a small amount of written words. Unfortunately these wasps have no sting or acid to spray relying on their speed and nimbleness to get out of the way. Color is closer to that of beige or brownish puce.

Lednacek for correcting me on the needless killing of so many wasps from the battle with Zabuza from my first draft.

Shrouded_Mirage Signing Off. Late


	5. Ch 5 Reflect, Refract, Reposition

Chapter 5

Reflected, Refracted, Repositioned

VioWas ~Tazuna's House Kakashi's Room~

The next morning the genin gathered around Kakashi after he woke. "Kakashi-Sensei I know your Sharingan is amazing and all but if it does this to you is it really worth it?" Sakura asked causing Tazuna to laugh.

"Well, he did beat on of the best ninja assassins out there so we should be ok for awhile." The pink haired girl looked to the floor "Maybe…but what about the other one the one with the mask."

"Hey" Kakashi's voice caused Sakura to look up "The mask shows that, that one is one of the Mists elite ninja. A member of the Anbu Black Ops other wise known as the Inferno Squads, it's their job to accomplish the more dangerous missions such as hunting down rogue ninja from their village before any other village can and completely destroying them." Sakura looked confused as she leaned back bringing her thumb and forefinger to her chin in a thinking pose. She shook her head after a few moments "Why destroy the body Kakashi-Sensei."

"Simple the body of a ninja holds many of its village's secrets from chakra to jutsu. For example if I were to die in the hands of the enemy they'd probably examine my Sharingan to figure out how it works. Best case scenario they take all the jutsu I have and use them against our village in some way or another. So to prevent this should I ever go rogue the Anbu will hunt me down kill me and destroy my body on the spot." Sasuke looked to his sensei "But he didn't destroy the body…"

"What are you all talking about you checked his pulse yourself! He's dead!" Tazuna exclaimed Kakashi leaned forward "Here's the truth Zabuza isn't dead the throwing needles also known as senbon are used to hit pressure points like a doctor's acupressure. I thought he was dead but senbon properly placed can cause a temporary death like state." "Troublesome you're saying that not only we have to deal with Zabuza but the fake Hunter as well huh?" Shikamaru sighed as he fell backward onto the floor. "Why didn't you know this?" Sasuke said looking to Naruto. "Sasuke-San I use senbon in a different way. Where the Hunter uses them in pinpoint accuracy to hit certain point for a certain effect, I coat mine in a poisons and paralysis agents so it wont matter where I his as long as I do."

"How can we beat them? You could barely beat Zabuza how can, we beat him and some one good enough to trick you!" Sakura cried 'Yeah what are you trying to do get us killed CHA!' Kakashi pulled the blanket off "I didn't beat them alone Sakura it was due to our teamwork. Besides Zabuza will be laid up for at least a week, which means you lovely people get some training." The grey haired man eye smiled at them.

A little boy wearing green overalls a yellow shirt and a bucket hat stepped into the room "It doesn't matter how much you train you'll still die you should all just go home!" "Inari! These ninja protected your grandfather on his way home! You should be more polite!" his mother scolded. "It's okay I'm rude to them to" Tazuna stated as he opened his arms for his grandson. "Welcome home Grandpa!"

"We won't fail kid it's not an option." Sasuke said without turning to the child, Inari pulled away from his grandfather "Hah! You talk like you're a hero! There is no such thing!" Kakashi sighed and shook his head forestalling any more argument "Okay" Kakashi started he stood taking the crutches offered to him by Tsunami "follow me."

He led them outside the house and walked to the nearest tree. "Okay what you'll be learning here is how to climb trees… with out your hands." Sakura looked at her sensei as if he were an idiot "Kakashi-Sensei how can; anyone climb trees without using their hands?"

He eye smiled at the girl before walking over to the tree before slowly walking up the tree and onto the lowest branch upside down "That's how Sakura, by correctly applying chakra to your feet you can walk up the tree. This is a method of chakra control and control is what all ninja strive for. I could have the chakra of three Kages combined and I could lose to a Chunin if I didn't use it properly." Turning Kakashi slowly walked back down the trunk of the tree.

Shikamaru looked to Kakashi "We do control exercises to both increase the amount of chakra we have but to also use what we have more effectively, so that when we use techniques we don't waste chakra needlessly…Yeah we know Asuma already taught us this…Troublesome."

Kakashi looked to Naruto "You too?" Naruto nodded before proceeding to walk up the tree stopping at one of the higher branches to walk upside down and finally he made his way back down to Kakashi. "Hai Kakashi-Sensei." Kakashi shrugged before turning his attention back to his book "Okay Shikamaru you stay here give these two tips as they need 'em the blondes can escort Tazuna to the bridge as protection."

Nodding his head Naruto turned and headed back toward the house Ino following behind him. "Tazuna-San we are here to take you to the bridge and protect you for the day" the nine tailed container spoke in his normal monotone. The bridge builder nodded grabbed his hat, kissed his daughter on the cheek and walked out the door one blonde in front one behind.

"So what can you little brats do? The black hair brat spits fire according to the pink haired girl who doesn't seem to be able to do anything and that Mizore girl uses weapons…" Tazuna spoke while adjusting his hat.

"We have our abilities Tazuna-san" Naruto said shortly from his place behind the bridge builder. "Oh come on how am I suppose to be at ease when I have two brats guarding me and I have no idea if they can truly do their job!" the old drunkard grunted causing Ino to stop her advance and turn to face him. "Tazuna-san the walls, the streets, the buildings and even the sea has ears, had you asked while we were still in your home it would have been a simple to give you a general idea of our abilities. For now though you'll have to make due with the fact that a Jonin was confident enough in our abilities to keep you safe!" Her words came with a tone that made Tazuna cringe before nodding his head.

The rest of the trip was one of silence save for the occasional shout of welcome to the old man. Reaching the bridge they found several workers were already there performing their daily tasks. One worker upon seeing Tazuna walked forward only to be intercepted by Ino a kunai brought to bare in front of her. "Easy girl Nawaki has been working with me since the beginning!" Tazuna laughed out.

"Tazuna I'm sorry to say I'm done! They've taken Yukiko and threatened to take my boys. I…I can't afford to lose them!" Without waiting for a response he turned and fled from the bridge not once looking back.

Tazuna sighed "Another one, each day we lose something be it man, material, or hope. Soon these people will have nothing left to give and the bridge will die with the people of this land!" Ino and Naruto shared a look before Ino gave a quick nod of agreement.

"Tazuna-san I know nothing of building bridges but if you need extra men to help with some of the work than I believe I may be of assistance." Naruto voiced while going through a short set of hand-seals while wasps rushed from his body. Too Tazuna's eyes the wasps seemed to meld together to create two more Narutos.

"Suzumebachi no Bunshin" Naruto stated in way of explanation.

"They will follow your orders but I would not suggest striking them as they do not have a problem with striking back" he said a moment later before walking toward the beginning of the bridge and leaping up on one of the pillars. He stood there a sentry for something that would likely not happen for days.

"Wasps huh? Didn't know the Hidden Leaf had a bloodline that did that. Odd that one is" Tazuna said before looking back to the clones before directing them to start moving the materials they'd need too where they needed to be.

"Tazuna-san as weird as Naruto is he is a powerful addition to the team." Ino stated as she walked beside her ward. Tazuna just grunted before getting to work himself.

The day passed with relative ease. Save for a bruised hand from a missed hammer blow the day was uneventful. Halfway through the day when the group broke for a quick lunch Ino and Naruto switched positions where he set out sentries at the sides of the bridge in case Ino missed any before pulling out his close range weapon a pair of kunai black tiger claws that jutted five inches from his fingers that seemed to gleam in the light. Tazuna would swear are covered in some kind of poison.

From stance to stance Naruto moved swinging the blades at high speeds and yet not coming close to the occasional passerby. One of the younger workers a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties stopped his work and sat there watching until Tazuna came over and gave him an earful.

As they made their way home that night Tazuna found himself smiling the kids clones had been a godsend after losing so many workers. Though he only made two their diversity and dexterity allowed them to work at a speed rivaling his most experience. They also had the effect of giving his workers a bit more hope that everything would turn out ok in the end.

VioWas ~Zabuza's shelter~

"Zabuza!" a voice shouted from just outside the room before the door was kicked in. A squat man in a business suit carrying a can entered followed by two men who were obviously swordsman. One was shirtless showing off his many tattoos and the other was wearing a pale blue jacket a bandana and a pair of shorts.

"Zabuza! I paid you to kill the bridge builder and I here you lost to a bunch of brats!" The short man growled as he waved his Cane in what he thought was a threatening manner and approached to strike the downed nuke nin. Zabuza looked up and growled only to find that Gatou had stopped his advance when Haku appeared behind him and snapped his arm. The two swordsmen began to attack only to find Haku no longer held their boss but held a senbon to each of their necks.

"You will not harm Zabuza-Sama!" the ice ninja growled

"Haku enough! As for you Gatou I was stopped by Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja his brats had some reinforcements that caught me by surprise it won't be happening again." Zabuza stated angrily.

"I attack in three more days and I guarantee either the bridge builder will die or I will in the attempt!"

"Humph this is your last chance Zabuza if you don't succeed the Mists Hunters will be the least of your worries!" Gatou grunted as he flailed his can around a bit more before turning walking out the door his arm held protectively to his chest.

"Haku you should know better" Zabuza stated his eyes looking to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-Sama but that filthy little man dared challenge you!" Haku just stared at her master as he shook his head and closed his eyes.

VioWas ~Tazuna's home~

The group sat around the table with Naruto leaning against the wall bowl in hand. Inari would constantly shoot glares out around the room getting impassive looks in reply.

"So Tazuna-san how's the bridge progressing?" Sakura asked looking up from her rice toward the old man who was currently downing cup after cup of sake. When he heard her question he looked up his face slightly red and grinned widely.

"We made good progress today Naruto's clones come in real handy! We should be finished in a couple of weeks if we keep progressing at this rate!" His words caused the rest of the genin sans Shikamaru and Ino to raise a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

"Kakashi-san how goes the tree climbing exercises?" Ino asked looking to her exhausted crush who was the gulping down food like a man possessed.

"Sakura has completed the exercise and Mizore is close, Sasuke on the other hand has only made it about halfway up the tree. I kinda figured that an Uchiha and the rookie of the year would have gotten further…Oh well." Kakashi stated making an eye smile and ignoring the glare sent his way by the subject of his scrutiny.

Naruto moved into the kitchen rinsed out his bowl before bowing to Tsunami his quiet "thank you for the meal" easily heard by all and his smile easily visible. Without waiting for a reply Naruto began walking outside when Inari erupted again.

"How can you be so happy? You're all going to die! No one can beat Gatou!" His words caused Sasuke to look at him and glare at the boy while Sakura followed her crushes example the others just raised an eyebrow.

"Look you little…"

"Sasuke enough" Naruto stated before turning to the boy "Inari-San please follow me" he added to the little boy.

"He will come to no harm Tsunami-san" he stated in an attempt to slow the over protective mothers protests. When she didn't Inari walked over and the two walked out of the building.

Naruto led them too the end of the dock next to the house and motion for the boy to sit. Inari's eye widened when his companions jacket began releasing numerous flying bugs that quickly surrounded them.

"Don't worry about them Inari-san they aren't here to attack merely provide some light." The living hive said with a smile as the wasps began making small randomized flashes with a duller than average light.

"Now Inari-san look out onto the water and into the trees, think about all the people you've met who call this place home. Take it all in kid. This is why your Grandpa is building his bridge why people will fight and die. This is their home and to them it's worth the fight." Naruto spoke softly.

Inari's eyes widened as he took in his surrounding and all the people who his family called friends began flashing in front of his eyes. The images kept coming until they finally stopped on the one he cared the most for and he broke down into tears. Hearing Inari softly sobbing his fathers name Naruto gave himself a small nod.

"He died for this place Inari he died for you and your mother and I'll tell you now there's nothing, nothing more worth dying for than the ones you love!" Inari's tears slowed and he looked toward the blonde.

"You see in most ninja villages the ninja are nothing more than emotionless tools given to anyone who is willing to pay enough. In the Leaf while we are tools to one extent we are people in another. We are taught to make bonds to make us stronger! More willing to fight. Though you are not a citizen of the Leaf or part of the Land of Fire I see it in you clearly."

"What?" Inari asked his eyes were wide as he stared at the blonde who looked out toward the water.

"The Will of Fire, the will to protect those you consider precious. It's something everyone has the capability of yet so few hold it outside the Leaf. Be proud Inari; of your father, of your mother, of your Grandfather but most importantly be proud of yourself there's no shame in crying if it's for the right reasons. But when the time comes hold your tears in check and be ready to defend what you love with both hands!"

Naruto reached out and a single wasp landed in his outstretched hand flashing every few seconds he moved it over to Inari and let it crawl onto the boys awaiting hand.

"As long as no harm comes to him he will not harm you" with those words Naruto stood and walked toward the forest calling back over his shoulder "Head home Inari my friend will light the way! Just set him down after your home."

VioWas ~Tazuna's House~

Inari walked into the house the wasp in his hand still flashing at a quick pace "Mom! I'm home!"

His mother rushed into the room and seeing his tear stained face quickly moved to envelope him in a hug but stopped when he turned away and set a wasp onto the table where the flashing stopped and the wasp flew to the window.

Tsunami fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her son which he happily returned.

"No more tears mom no more tears." The boy whispered into his mother's ear causing the woman to smile and begin crying tears of joy. Her boy was back!

VioWas ~With Naruto in the Forest~

Naruto flowed through the motions Tiger Claws in hand. From position too position his wasps moving all around him flash at regular intervals as they flew in patterns. 'Faster' he thought as he willed his body to move faster. After all, all the poison in the world wouldn't matter if he couldn't hit his opponent.

As he wound down he was breathing slightly heavier but quickly got a second wind. This time however he began slashing a tree again and again. Each time the gouges became deeper and more force was used. When he finally finished the tree looked to have had a beaver going at it for awhile.

Setting the claws in their sheaths on the inside of his jacket he pulled out a scroll. His last thing to do for the night. After swiping some of his blood across the release seal the dead wasps appeared in a small pile along with a glass vial and a small mortar and pestle.

One by one Naruto removed their stingers and drained the small amount of venom from each before dropping the wasp in the mortar and crushing its body into a fine powder and allowing it to be scattered to the winds.

As he looked to the skies he allowed himself to slowly fall into unconsciousness.

VioWas ~the Next Morning~

Naruto woke when one of his sentries found an intruder. Feigning sleep he waited for the person to get closer and as they approached Naruto lurched forward quickly pulling out one of his claws and pressing it too the perpetrators neck.

In the intruders surprise he dropped a basket of herbs several of which Naruto was able to recognize. As his wasps got a chance to gain a stronger scent he found that they knew this person. Naruto's eyes widened 'the hunter.' He thought a frown crossing his face.

"Didn't think I'd see you so soon Hunter-san did you miss my company or did you just wish to invite death?" Naruto breathed into her ear. When he saw the body stiffen momentarily he knew he was correct.

"How did you know?" Zabuza's helper asked

"People underestimate the tracking abilities of wasps and if I were you I'd not fight it would only make it worse." With those words he sent a few wasps back toward the house to retrieve Kakashi.

What Naruto didn't expect was a sheet of ice to appear between his blade and her neck as she jerked back. His blades hit the ice leaving nothing but thin scratches as the enemy apparently picked up his basket of herbs and disappeared.

"Damn" the blonde whispered before turning and walking toward the house.

VioWas ~Tazuna's Home~

Kakashi stood at the side of the house subtly watching Sasuke and Mizore run through the tree walking exercise again only too sigh when he saw that Sasuke still hadn't made it to the top.

He turned and began his trek back into the building when a wasp flew in front of his face and was about to smack the wasp when he noticed the coloring. His eyes widened as the wasp changed course making it's way back the way it came Kakashi hobbling along after it preparing to use what little chakra he had.

As Kakashi passed into the forest he could see the blonde walking toward him a stray leaf in his hair and a tiger claw in each hand. Seeing his frown Kakashi went into combat mode.

"Report!" he grunted as he stopped

"Hai! Upon awakening in the forest I had an encounter with Zabuza's hunter ninja. I was able to trap him and had my blades to his neck. Sadly he was able to escape using a technique I'd never seen before. He created a sheet of ice strong enough to block my strike and allow him to leave unharmed. Fortunately I recognized the some of the Herbs the nin was gathering. They were all potent healers Sir!"

'Ice?' Kakashi pondered as he nodded to his temporary soldier

"Good while the enemy did get away we got some Intel. An ice user is a rare thing likely a bloodline from the Land of Water."

"The blood purges" Naruto whispered his eyes widening before narrowing giving him a grim look. Kakashi's nod was an unneeded confirmation.

"Orders sir" Naruto asked as two wasps crawled into his hair and began attempting to dislodge the leaf getting an eye smile from the teacher/commander.

"Your orders are too head into town and find out as much as you can about Gatou without being noticed. If you must fight than make sure that your opponent has necessary information. If he is not giving the information willingly you may use whatever force you deem necessary. Report back tonight 1900 hours"

Naruto nodded before turning and walking toward town.

VioWas ~in town~

As Naruto walked into town he could see children in the streets begging, their parents nowhere to be seen. Slipping into an empty alley Naruto flipped through a quick series of hand seals. A puff of smoke later and a tall brown haired man wearing brown slacks a white shirt and a brown trench coat.

He walked across the street and into the only place that seemed to be doing well. He slipped into the bar and up to the counter.

"What'll it be?" the bartender a rather small man with a small amount of grey hair.

"Just sake" Naruto muttered while looking around the room. Several tables held swordsmen all laughing, joking, and drinking. Save for one in the corner who apparently drank alone. He sat slumped forward head on the bar passed out cold.

Naruto dropped his money into the bar-mans hands and poured himself a cup of sake before downing it. A glance at another table showed another group of men mumbling as they passed cards around the table.

Raising his right hand three wasps crawled out and crawled on the side of counter before taking off. He poured himself another glass as the first was reported back in its memory full. Grimacing at the information Naruto redeployed the wasp downed the glass and walked out of the bar.

He was entering another building this one an empty grocery store when his wasps returned to him causing him to frown in thought as he processed the information. Shaking his head began walking through the aisles noting the poor condition of the foods. Much of it was undersized or close to expiration while the best stuff was of mediocre quality.

"Can I help you son?" the clerk asked as he walked up.

"Hai I'm looking for some surimi or something similar if you have it."

The shop keeper looked thoughtful for a moment before retreating into the back room and coming out with a single medium sized tube of surimi. He motioned over to the counter and began tapping numbers on the register.

"Three thousand Ryo and eight yen kiddo!" the clerk stated looking at the blond in front of him. Naruto picked up the tube and flipped it before looking over the ingredient label and nodding.

Handing the man the cash he slid the tube into one of his pockets before exiting the store and seeing Tazuna and Sakura walking his way. Neither of them gave him more than a passing glance causing Naruto to roll his eyes at the pink haired girl's thoughtlessness.

He was about to drop his transformation when he noticed one of the people from the bar was following him. He quickly changed course getting just outside the village before setting into a run that brought them into the middle of the woods.

Without missing a beat he slid to a stop and turned in the same motion the man who followed was roughly five foot five red headed with a serpent coiling on his left arm and a sword across his right hip. He had a grin on his face and hardly seemed out of breath.

"You seem fairly well off mister so you just hand over all the cash you got and I'll just forget you were ever here" the man said before giggling slightly.

"I think you should just return to town. I have no quarrel with you and am already on my way." Naruto said his hands moving to hold the front part of his trench coat.

"Sorry guy but I'll have your money whether you're dead or alive when I'm done is up to you" to emphasis his words his hand moved down to the hilt of his sword before slowly drawing it.

Naruto shook his head before letting the transformation drop as he went through the hand-seals for Iganda Hyoji no jutsu. The man took a step back as he spotted the hand signs before charging forward trying to stop his opponent before the technique could be completed.

He failed and ended up extremely dizzy as a wave of swirling colors slid across his eyes. Soon like Ino he fell to his knees and lost his lunch.

"Ninja bastard" he mumbled when he was pushed on to his back and his sword removed from his grip. Though he didn't know it his legs were pinned by kunai through his pants and into the ground while his left arm had been trapped beneath his body.

"Tell me what you know of Gatou's operations and I'll let you walk out of here in more or less one piece. Don't and I'll be forced to do unpleasant things." Naruto said ignoring the other mans words. The man's response was simple he spit at where he thought Naruto was and missed badly.

Frowning Naruto pulled out a single kunai and made a small cut on his right hand.

"Tell me" Naruto whispered

"No chance if that's the best you've got kid than I'm not worried."

A single wasp crawled from Narutos sleeve and onto the man's hand its antennae prodding the cut several times before it began tearing at the skin to let itself in. The man grunted in pain and his eyes came back into focus. To his credit he hadn't screamed.

"You see this is the simple part what the wasp is doing now is simply making itself an entrance. In moments it'll start burrowing up you arm and it will be joined by others. I say again tell me what I want to know."

The man's eyes widened at the explanation before screaming in pain as the wasp began tearing through the arm.

"Tell me what I wish to know" Naruto said again a moment later when the mans scream died down.

"Screw y...you brat!" the man growled as he began to struggle before once again screaming in pain.

His expression immobile Naruto split open, the man's shirt and made another incision just below his ribs and release a second wasp.

This time the wasp didn't tear into his flesh but spouted a small amount of acid enlarging the hole enough that it could easily make its way into the body.

"Okay! Gatou doesn't care what happens when you and his ninja fight again he's gonna take out he winner no matter what. He figures that you'll all weaken one another enough that with us mercs on his side we'll win."

So it began and Naruto let his wasps begin again twice when the man stated he'd told him everything only to find out he knew more, soon the man was out of info seemingly for real and Naruto just nodded to himself and reached into his coat.

"So you'll let me go right?" the man asked as he saw the wasps retreat from his body back into the air before looking to Naruto only to have his eyes widen as a set of three blade came down on him.

"Sorry sir I lied." With those words Naruto stood and began dragging the body toward one of the thicker trees and tossed him up onto one of the branches before adding several claw marks to the tree than wiped his blades down with a clothe than his face. From there made his way back to Tazuna's without looking back.

VioWas ~Tazuna's House~

When Naruto arrived everyone was halfway through dinner and looking at the clock he still had fifteen minutes before he was due to been back. Raising an eyebrow at his teacher he sat down across the table where a portion was sitting.

"Well loser what did you find out?" Sasuke asked in between bites. Naruto didn't reply just continued to eat his own meal while Shikamaru gave Kakashi a funny look before sighing.

"Naruto what did you find?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are quite a few mercenaries in the bar the majority of them seem fairly new but there are some veterans weaved through. Gatou is planning on finishing the bridge after were dead apparently so as too use it for tolls and taxes on imports. Several of the mercenaries spoke of a" he spoke without looking away from his plate.

"Naruto enough" Kakashi interrupted before giving a quick look to Shikamaru.

"Naruto you idiot! Why answer Shikamaru but not Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura growled out from her place beside her sensei. 'Cha the Freak should learn his place! I should strangle him!'

"Shut up forehead! While we may have to listen to Kakashi-sensei Asuma-Sensei did put Shika in charge! He was only following protocol." Ino growled back a tick appearing on her forehead.

"Anyway you should get some rest we only have a few days left before Zabuza attacks." Kakashi said before nodding to Naruto.

One by one the Genin rose and made their way upstairs save for Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke who hadn't risen because he saw that Naruto made no move to do so.

"I deserve to know Kakashi" the last Uchiha stated with a glare toward the blond.

"Sasuke go to bed I'm your leader and I will decide what you need to know" Kakashi replied with an eye smile. Sasuke glared at his teacher before slowly heading upstairs.

"Naruto Report"

"As I was saying earlier the mercenaries were talking about a trap that would be sprung on Gatou's word a preemptive strike I think. As well as something about insurance, I believe they are thinking hostage sensei. After that I made my way out of the village by the way Sakura really needs to work on her perception. I passed them on the way out in Henge and she didn't even give me a second glance. Anyway I found I had a tail so I led him from the village and subdued him. If his information is accurate than Gatou wont care who wins the next fight he will swarm who ever does with the mercenaries. They number about one hundred thirteen or so. The source is now dead and currently up a tree that looks to be marked by a wild cat of some kind."

Kakashi nodded at the end his temporary student's words flashing through his head while trying to figure out a way to work out some form of attack.

"Naruto lets say you had all your wasps how many could you take out?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead "Depends if I have enough chakra to use one of my genjutsu sensei if I did than I believe I'd have a better chance if not well I suppose I could remove at least two thirds of them. Or…or maybe all of them I don't know yet."

Without another word the two retired for the night each lost in their own thoughts. The next morning found Naruto and Kakashi sitting in the spots they were last night as the others came down the stairs Sasuke still glaring.

"Were you two up all night?" Sakura asked as she sat down looking to her sensei who gave her no answer. Neither said a word until Kakashi ordered Naruto, Shikamaru, and Ino to head to the bridge with the builder and the others to work on their chakra control exercise.

"Kakashi it was our mission to guard the bridge builder!" Sasuke growled looking to his sensei.

"Maybe tomorrow Sasuke you only just got three quarters of the way up last night you should be finished today and Sakura and Mizore could due with a bit more practice. After which they are free to work on their own things." His words caused Sasuke to seethe at the fact that he was the last on his team to have the exercise mastered.

Tazuna quickly made his way to the door ruffling his grandson's hair on the way only to be intercepted by Naruto before he could open the door. Ino and Shikamaru quickly flanked the client and they made their way outside. As they past the first corner a swordsmen stepped out in front of them and another approached from behind.

"Shikamaru" Naruto said before rushing forward drawing a claw into each hand and release a small swarm. The swordsmen lunged forward going for an impalement something Naruto didn't expect. Knocking the sword to the side to the best he could he still felt it strike his right side even as he swung his claws forward.

His opponent jumped back and landed into the swarm of wasps who quickly took to stinging their enemy. He screamed for a moment before falling backward paralyzed his sword clattering to the ground beside him.

Looking to the others he spotted the man standing completely immobilized by Shikamaru's shadow with Ino holding a kunai in one hand in front of Tazuna who had a look of fear mixed with astonishment.

"Shikamaru" Naruto said "Let him go" he didn't wait for the shadow user to respond before charging in. The living hive grinned as he saw the man go slack just as his hand came down claws raking against the mans throat. Ino stared her eyes wide at the sight of the blades. 'Where'd he get those?'

Ignoring the others confusion the blonde stripped off his jacket and lifted his shirt before running his fingers along the wound ignoring the seeping blood. Grimacing he pressed the side only raise an eyebrow at the lack of pain. Ino finally came to her senses and pulled out a roll of gauze which she began wrapping around her teammate's torso.

When she was done Naruto sighed as he wiped his blades down while Ino began searching their pockets pulling out a few thousand ryo, a knife and a comb. Seconds later a swarm shot from the blond's jacket and began weaving themselves together while Naruto made hand seals and a wasp clone came into existence making Ino shudder.

Shikamaru passed him the note he'd written and the clone sped off back towards the house.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Tazuna's men were in good spirits as the bridge reached the two thirds the way and was steadily progressing. Dinner that night was anything but silent.

"So loser I hear you were attacked. How did you manage to win? Did they trip onto their own blades?" Sakura asked glaring at her 'loves' ire. Sasuke looked to Naruto when she asked the question while Mizore just watched in silence.

"One was killed due to the amount of venom my wasps injected and the other when I slashed his throat in three places Sakura." Naruto stated in monotone while Ino looked to the other blond and remembered what she meant to ask him earlier.

"Naruto where'd you get the claws?"

"Home the package I picked up before we left was the claws."

"Humph what claws loser?" Sasuke asked

Rolling his eyes Naruto said nothing causing Sasuke to glare as his face reddened in rage at being ignored.

"Don't ignore Sasuke you idiot!"

"Shut up forehead!"

Naruto quickly reached into his coat and pulled out a claw holding it up for a moment before replacing it. Sasuke just grunted and Sakura grinned, 'Little morons finally learning his place. CHA!'

"Okay team off to bed tomorrow is the day." Kakashi stated drawing glares from the group who all frowned at his eye smile.

VioWas ~Next day on the bridge~

Kakashi new something was wrong as they crossed onto the bridge. He was proven right as mist began to roll in around them.

"It's Zabuza isn't it sensei this is his hidden mist jutsu" sakura cried out as they all took positions around Tazuna.

"Yeah it's him. I new I was right!" the leaf Jonin stated

"Still have the ninja wannabe's eh Kakashi? Look at that one he's still trembling. Pathetic" Zabuza said and Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the clones kneeling all around them.

"I'm trembling in…Excitement"

"Sasuke go for it" with Kakashi's words Sasuke sprang forward at full tilt and slashed the clones letting them fall back into water."

"Seems you have a rival in speed Haku" Zabuza said giving Sasuke an appraising look. "Take him out"

Haku stepped forward onto the water and began spinning all the while making his way toward Sasuke. Sasuke stepped forward brought his kunai to bare and blocked the incoming needle.

VioWas ~Tazuna's House~

Naruto stood atop the roof waiting he knew they were coming after all the idiots did just pass into his perimeter. As soon as they were in sight Naruto dropped to the ground and moved inside.

"Tsunami you and Inari get upstairs! There here." The mothers eyes widened before calling for Inari and heading for the stairs. Inari stepped out of the bathroom a look of fear on his face.

"Remember kid when the time comes hold your tears and fears in check and be ready to defend what you love with both hands. I'm counting on you to protect your mother should they get past me kid. Use every sneaky dirty trick in the book."

Naruto turned and walked out the door too face the two swordsmen. Upon seeing him both grinned and charged.

The blonde glanced at the water before flipping through a few hand-seals "Suiton: Hahonryu no jutsu!" Pushing his palm forward water fired off as if from a fire hose knocking into the two wannabe kidnappers and allowing him to quickly remove their weapons and tie them up.

VioWas ~With Sasuke~

Sasuke grunted as he leapt into the air avoiding the water needles and launched several shuriken towards Haku forcing him back. As soon as he land he charged forward and the two began to clash when Sasuke smirked and started too throw a second Kunai Haku kicked him back.

"I thought you'd be faster than this." Haku stated as he rushed forward again.

Sasuke quickly regained his footing and sped back into the fray. 'I can't lose to him! Not if I'm going to kill him!' This time Sasuke succeeded in knocking Haku back.

"Haku stop wasting time and waste this worm" Zabuza stated get a nod from his servant.

Haku began gathering chakra and Sasuke felt the air grow cold as Ice began to form in the air creating mirrors of ice surrounding him.

"Now I'll show you what true speed is!" The masked nin stated before stepping into a Mirror.

VioWas ~with the others~

"Kakashi Orders!" Ino barked in a way that reminded him of Naruto.

"Protect Tazuna! Shikamaru can you get Zabuza?" Kakashi asked

"No sensei" Kakashi frowned before rushing forward only to have Zabuza get in his way.

"Sorry Kakashi if you want to fight than you'll fight me of course if you want to help the brat go for it and I'll kill the others in a heart beat. Besides your brat is already dead no one can survive in there."

VioWas ~With Naruto~

Naruto ran along the side of the bridge the fog was thick enough he hoped he'd be provided enough cover. He made his way to the dome of mirrors. Looking over the side he saw Sasuke was taking a pounding. Bleeding from multiple wounds bruised and he had several senbon impaling him.

Leaping up onto the rail he stared at the mirrors for a moment before rubbing his forehead. A look of determination crossed his face as he released the majority of his original wasps before rushing into the dome.

"You idiotic freak! You should've attacked from outside!" Sasuke yelled getting Naruto to roll his eyes in reply as he looked Sasuke over. He looked like a pincushion with senbon jutting from the majority of his body.

"Just shut up and close your eyes!" Naruto grunted as he began his hand seals even as he was pelted with senbon.

"Iganda Hyoji no Jutsu!" Naruto didn't wait to see if it took effect before flying into another set of seals.

"Kai" the Haku's voice called as Naruto finished the seals causing him to grin.

"Sasuke run now" the living hive stated while he launched himself toward a gap in the mirrors Sasuke right in front of him. Narutos grin became a smirk as he saw the needles pass to the right of him.

Standing between two mirrors he raised his arms as a large swarm swept out of his jacket and into the air. As one the wasps let loose a piercing flash that caused the hunter to grunt and fall from the mirror he hid within.

"A very powerful move if I wasn't wearing this mask I'd likely to have been hit with a much more lasting effect. This however changes nothing!" Without missing a beat the hunter re-entered the mirrors and began launching ice needle after ice needle removing the wasps from the air.

"Plan B" Naruto stated as the wasps that were still alive quickly retreated from the dome and his originals began spouting streams of acid onto the mirrors which quickly froze. By this point Sasuke had removed all the needles he could reach from his body and stepped forward with a grin.

"Step aside freak I can see him clearly now." Rolling his eyes Naruto struck the Uchiha in the back of the neck rendering him unconscious. With a deep breath Naruto stepped back within the dome of mirrors his wasps once again flying from his coat and from the outside joined him.

"The way I see it hunter-san we stand at a stalemate! You attack I have my wasps flash you move they flash you stay still they flash but your eyes will most likely be closed." He called as he moved into the center of the dome several needles falling into his hand.

The hunter only seemed to consider it for a moment before he went through a set of hand-seals as the wasps flashed and disappeared from the mirrors all together. Moments later the mirrors melted splashing into water at the blonds' feet.

Too his right the hunter stood in front of his master Kakashi's hand in his chest and his mask on the ground. Zabuza quickly drew his blade into the air and cut through the Haku's now lifeless body to get at Kakashi who jumped back to dodge. What Zabuza didn't expect was several thin streams of acid striking his arms causing him grunt as the acid traveled down his arms and he dropped his sword.

"Hey Demon of the Mist what a load of crock!" a voice called from the end of the bridge causing all the ninja to turn and see Gatou walking along the bridge mercenaries on all sides.

"Kakashi were not opponents anymore give me a kunai would ya" the demon of the mist grunted as he tore the bindings on his face away and caught the kunai in his teeth. Turning he sprinted toward the pack weaving through Gatou's paid soldiers cutting their throats as he went. As he went on the Mercenaries and Gatou saw the image of a Devil overlay Zabuza's form just before with his last surge of strength the missing-nin removed Gatou before succumbing to his own wounds.

"Bastard killed our meal ticket!" One of the mercenaries shouted "Let's kill these ninja than take our pay from the town!" he cried a moment later. His words were followed by a cheer from his peers as they surged toward the hidden leaf team.

'It's now or never' Naruto thought as he unfurled one of his scrolls and swiped some blood across it as his wasps flew into the crowd stinging, spitting, and flashing. A plume of smoke later and before him stood a waste high paper wasp hive all of its inhabitants still in incubation.

He flowed his chakra into the hive as Shikamaru sent out his shadow and began binding the group. Ino and Mizore stood in front of their client Ino with a kunai and Mizore with her sword, while Sakura was trying to rouse Sasuke and Kakashi took a moment to regain some energy.

"How much longer Naruto" the shadow user asked as a bead of sweat began rolling down his face.

"It's done Shika I just need one more second" Naruto straightened as another swarm flew from the hive too land on each ones neck. Flipping through a final set of seals he called.

"Nise Areugi no jutsu" Shikamaru's shadow receded quickly as one by one the wasps stung their mark only to get struck by the mercenaries they landed on.

"What was that supposed to do?" the apparent leader asked before he began to clutch at his throat. The wasps still in the air began banding together and retrieving their fallen before dropping them on the ground in front of Naruto. As soon as the wasps were collected the blond retrieved Haku's mask. On the inside it held a message scrawled in neat hand writing.

_When a person…has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong_

The weeks leading up to the bridges finish were quiet and calm. Those that had left the bridge were readily accepted back into its construction and soon the bridge was connected to the main land and it was time for the Leaf ninja to return home.

"Naruto I promised I'd be strong but I-I I'm gonna miss you" Inari said softly to the blond in front of him.

"Inari its okay those who bring us fond memories our friends and family are never really gone. See ya later kid"

As they walked into the distance Tazuna turned to his family and friends that surrounded him to say good bye to the one who brought hope back into their lives and realized something.

"What are we going to name the bridge?" he called to the group

"The Bridge of Heroes!" one called

"The Great Tazuna Bridge!" another followed

"The Great Naruto Bridge." Inari said quietly from beside his grandfather getting the man to smile widely.

"We name the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge!" in honor of the young man who brought us and our children hope and taught us the meaning of courage!" The cheer that erupted from the crowd was deafening and rang out into the heavens.

Authors Note: I know this was a long time in coming and I appreciate the patience. I know some of it is choppy but I'm hoping that bit by bit my story has gotten better. No Hidden stone stuff in this chapter I know but it should come in the next.

FWI: I would go faster with a beta or a sounding board!

Jutsu List

Nise Areugi no Jutsu is the False allergy technique. It forces an enemies mind to believe in this case they are highly allergic to wasp stings and react accordingly.

Suiton Hahonryu is the Tearing torrent Technique

Iganda Hyoji is Distorted viewing technique a move that is easily detectable but makes the target take the time to cancel it or get sick.

Suzumebachi Bunshin the wasp clone

Katayotta Saito is the skewed sight which makes the targets brain think their position is different than it is.

Shrouded Mirage out.


	6. Ch 6 As it End it Begins again

Disclaimer: The fact that I own only my thoughts, the characters I created, and how this story is told mean everything. Money, Notoriety, and other various gains from the original story have no place here. In other words I do not get paid for this, nor do I claim the credit save for my own ideas. Note: Chapter is not Beta'd

Uzumaki Naruto the Violet Wasp Chapter VI: As it all ends it begins again

Naruto stood watching people enter the gates of the Hidden Leaf. Shikamaru, Ino and team seven however wasted no time in heading for the gate as it came into view. With a sigh the blond dropped his smile as he knew what was to come.

As they moved through the queue and up to the guards at the gate; a scroll quickly changed between their hands and they moved into the village proper.

"Team Seven head home you've got a few days rest you three follow me." Kakashi stated as he made his way to the Hokages Tower. As they walked down the street glares followed putting Naruto once more on edge.

Moving into the main room the secretary gave them a quick glance before waving them in while simultaneously striking a warning button on the intercom to let her boss know people were coming in.

Entering the room all for bowed their heads getting a laugh in reply from the aged man behind the desk.

"So formal Naruto?" he asked getting a slight grin from the blond boy in front of him.

"Sorry gramps procedure ya know?" his words caused the man to begin his laughter anew while the other three in the room all wore stumped shocked looks.

After the report he gave the three genin a large smile.

"The three of you have proven that once again the Will of Fire burns bright in the Leaf. Your teamwork is something to be admired. You may see my secretary on the way out for your mission vouchers."

As they began moving out of the room led by Kakashi the Hokage added one last thing. "You should all know that I am proud too call you all ninja of the Leaf!" a smile bubbled up on all of their faces at his words.

After gathering their vouchers and leaving the tower the four of them split off in different directions. Naruto immediately moved toward his home hoping the damage would be minimal.

He found that the closer he got too his home the glares lessened replaced by snickering civilians and a few older ninja. He soon found out why as he looked upon his wall and gate. The wall was covered in graffiti of varying colors and multiple unreadable words were scrawled badly across. The gate was covered in toilet paper, silly string, fake webs and an assortment of other things.

Apparently the people had some sense as the house itself hadn't been touched but many of the hives lay shattered across the lawn. None of his wasps seemed to be among the debris which Naruto found odd. Grimacing he walked into the house happy to note that neither of his seals had activated and everything was how he'd left it.

Moving into the room behind the kitchen Naruto pulled his excess supplies and began placing them back into the extended mission racks. This was followed by a small meal and a shower before he was off again leaving a small contingent of wasps to clean the debris with their acid.

VioWas ~Training Grounds Thirteen~

"Yo Gai-sensei" Naruto called walking into the clearing too his right Lee and Neji were fighting though it seemed that Neji was dominating the spandex wearing youth.

"Naruto-Kun! Welcome back! Was your mission to help my hip rival Kakashi successful?" The mans grin grew as he looked from his battling students to the blond wasp wielder.

"Hai Gai-Sensei the mission was a success but I found myself wanting nonetheless. So I'm here to ask for your help Gai-Sensei with a theory on something that I noticed in Wave" the blond intoned ignoring his curiosity at how the green man knew of his extra mission.

"Oh what youthful thoughts have brought you here Naruto-kun?" He asked his eyes now back on his students just as Neji knocked Lee to the ground for the last time.

"It's something that for the moment I'd rather not share Gai-sensei…it…it could be something that will help me take the world by storm." This got Gai's attention.

"Very well Naruto-Kun. TenTen help Lee home would you? Trainings over for the day." With a nod the three were heading toward the village and as soon as they were out of sight Gai looked to the Genin with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto led him to the far side of the training grounds where a river cut through on its way to the village.

"You see Gai-Sensei while on the last mission I saw Kakashi and Zabuza walk on water I know it's a chakra control exercise but if you'd please." Gai shrugged stepping out into the middle of the water.

"Now if you'd stand on your hands." Now Gai was interested and extremely confused but did as asked laying one hand on the waters surface than the other before pulling his legs into the air.

"Now if my theory is right you do that by making the water denser with chakra right?" At the Jonins nod Naruto smiled.

"Okay than by all rights you should be able to pick up the water Gai-sensei at least you should if it's dense enough." Naruto's smile became a full blown grin when his sensei's eyes went extremely wide at the implication. Righting himself the Jonin reached into the water gripped it and pulled his hand out with a rod of water following behind. It lasted all of two seconds after it was completely out of the water but it proved Naruto's theory.

Stepping off the water Gai gave Naruto an appraising look. "Naruto-kun this discovery of yours what is your end goal?"

"Why Gai-Sensei I intend to fly" his straight face showed that he was deadly serious about the statement.

"But first I need to learn water walking…Preferably in something a little shallower so I don't take the chance of harming the Hive." His words seemed to break Gai out of his shocked stupor as the spandex wearing Jonin became a ball of Youthful energy.

"Yosh! I must know how you will use this to fly Naruto-Kun. Than I must report this too Hokage-Sama who will likely delegate several shinobi to figuring out new jutsu! The Hidden Leaf will than surely burn with Youthful energy!" a fire lit behind his eyes.

"Gai-Sensei if you tell people how will I use this as a secret technique? Such a thing could surely turn terrible odds in my favor." Naruto raised his eyebrow at the 'Sublime Green Beast'. This caused the man to deflate.

"You are of course correct Naruto-Kun. Together we will make this technique something to protect all that is precious to us! Yosh!" Though diminished for a split second the fire within his eyes burned even higher.

"First Gai-Sensei I've got too learn to walk on water. With the theory it should only be a matter of chakra…" Naruto ended up being right it only took him a few hours to understand water walking with the help of Gai. As the sun began to set Naruto could be seen running, jumping and even doing some light sparring with Gai on the rivers surface.

"Naruto-Kun you've made astounding progress this day. I am truly proud. Be here tomorrow and we will work on the next step." Naruto just nodded before walking off.

VioWas ~Hidden Stone. TsuchiKage's Office~

"I'm sorry Sandaime-Sama. We were unable to locate Uzumaki in Wave. Apparently we missed him by a few days…" Onoki sighed as he listened to Suzumebachi's report when a notice on his desk caught his eye.

"Your failure of the mission while largely not your fault will be remanded to your teams file; however much to your fortune we are blessed with a second chance. Take a team of our Genin the stronger ones to the Leaf for their exams. Should Uzumaki prove to be obstinate use the exams to kill him don't fail me." He smiled when the woman disappeared from sight moments later.

'Yes' he thought 'we can kill the boy and regain respect in one fell swoop'

VioWas ~Hidden Leaf, A few days later~

Naruto's training for the day was over as Gai looked to the sky and made his excuses grinning with joy. He found himself walking down the street ahead of him stood Team seven sans Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Yo Naruto!" Mizore called waving.

"Yo Mizore-san you needed something?" The girl rolled her eyes at his tone and gestured to a square looking rock with eye holes in it causing Naruto to sigh. The box burst into smoke.

"As beautiful as an adult kunoichi. I'm Moegi senior class!" an orange haired girl struck a pose.

"I like numbers, I'm Udon!" he struck a pose beside the girl.

"The number one ninja of the Hidden Leaf! I'm Konohamaru" he struck his pose in the middle of the other two.

As one they added "together were the Konohamaru ninja Corps!"

"No I'm not playing ninja with you" Naruto stated before beginning to walk off.

"C'mon boss you said when you had the day off you'd play with us!" Moegi whimpered causing Sakura to giggle.

"A ninja playing ninja?" she snickered until Mizore punched her lightly in the arm.

"I think it's sweet." She said simply

"Sadly it's not my day off I'm just breaking for lunch" the blond said.

"Hey boss which ones your girl? The pink haired one with the big forehead or the other one?" Konohamaru asked smiling his devilish grin, not noticing Sakura's forehead gain a large amount twitches as he continually ignored her. Mizore watched her teammate build her self into a tower of brat bashing fury giggling the entire time.

"First off kid neither second off well…run" he pointed toward Sakura who looked to be just an inch from eruption. He ran Sakura and his little friend's right on his tail. Sighing Naruto followed feeling obligated to save the kid and barring that pick up what ever was left.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. Naruto's eyes widened and sped around the corner where he found Konohamaru being held in the air by a guy wearing a cat suit standing beside a blonde with a giant fan and four pigtails. The blonde looked to Naruto a slight blush creeping across her face. 'He's cute'

"Would you please put the kid down? He didn't mean any harm." Naruto walked forward hands in his pockets.

"Kid bumped into me! I don't like brats like that!" cat man growled out his grip on the scarf tightening.

"Be that as it may causing a diplomatic incident would be unadvisable." Naruto pulled his left hand out of his pocket.

"This kid could cause an incident?" cat man questioned before a rock hit his wrist forcing him to drop Konohamaru to the ground.

"Yes well he is the Hokage's grandson an all." Naruto said before turning to the tree. "While appreciated for its quick response your help wasn't needed Sasuke-san."

Approaching the two he picked Konohamaru up be the back of his shirt and raised him into the air in front of cat man.

"Apologize, kid you should've watched where you were going." The struggling boy let out a quick apology and dashed off as soon as Naruto dropped him.

"Please enjoy your stay in the Leaf and I hope you do well in the exams." The living hive stated before walking off.

~Hokage's Office~

"I will now make the announcement formally. In seven days the Chunin Exams will begin! I will now take nominations."

"I Kakashi Hatake formally nominate team seven consisting of: Uchiha Sasuke, Shinjitsu Mizore, and Haruno Sakura." Kakashi never looked up from his book as the Jonin surrounding him gave him a surprised look.

Asuma shook his head "I Sarutobi Asuma formally nominate team Ten consisting of: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji."

Kurenai wouldn't let her team be outdone "I Yuuhi Kurenai nominate team eight consisting of: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

Gai looked too the rookies Jonin and gave a large grin "I nominate my Youthful team of: TenTen, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto! Their Youthful Fires will burn bright in this competition!"

Finally Iruka had enough "Your students aren't ready with the exception of Gai's team save Naruto you've all nominated Rookies! And Gai Naruto's a rookie as well and not really on your team! I must object I know them just a little while ago these kids were my students!"

"Now Iruka-San they are our soldiers… Though I'd have to agree with you about Naruto" Kakashi replied blandly never looking up from his book. As Iruka began to bristle at Kakashi's tone and words he was stopped by the Hokage's raised hand.

"That's enough Iruka, Kakashi is correct plus I have received a missive from the Hidden Stone. They are sending a team to compete and that team is likely only days away from the village. We must have a strong show of force. Having our rookie teams in the exams should tell them plenty."

"Is that wise Hokage-Sama? Letting the Hidden Stone into the village?" one of the random Jonin in the room asked.

"Wise or otherwise you must remember the true purpose of the exams. As for Naruto being the only rotating Genin we have will of course have to be on a team and Gai did nominate him. Still a four man cell will not be tolerated well by the other Kage's. He will sit in with Team Gai for the first exam from there his objectives will be different."

~Training ground 39~ the next morning

Naruto looked over the field littered with an armory of weapons that no-one ever bothered to pick up after all Training ground 39 was also called the "trap-field." Scattered through the clearing the a portion of the forest that made up the grounds were traps ranging from exploding tags that ignited at any source of chakra to swinging log traps and even several pit traps. All in all a place where only the at least semi-insane would train, which of course suited the blond just fine.

He took a deep breath channeling chakra into his lungs flipped through a set of hand seals and breathed out a deep purple mist that quickly dissipated into the air.

"again" he whispered to himself once again flipping through the seals and channeling the chakra to his lungs.

"DokuGiri no jutsu!" this time the mist held together creating a small dome of purple mist. 'I am so awesome heh' Naruto thought as he fell to his knees before throwing up. Finally darkness claimed him.

Naruto jerked awake when he felt himself being bounced up and down. Looking around he saw Gai who was obviously carrying him and ahead of them the hospital its bright lights giving the blond a headache for moment before sleep once again claimed him.

VioWas~ early the next morning

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

"ugh?" he groaned "Make the evil beeping stop."

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

When no-one answered the blond slowly opened his eyes and cast them around looking for the source of the incessant beeping. A clear bag was hanging from some pole a small amount of fluid dripping into the connected tube. His other side had a machine that had a funky green line moving across the screen.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Finally assured that the noise came from the machine all he could think of was how he wanted it to stop at any cost. Unknown to him several of his wasps took this as a command and launched themselves from their hive and into the air.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Be…

Naruto sighed happily as the 'evil beeping' faded from his hearing. Only to have the scent of something burning replace it in keeping him awake followed quickly by the door slamming open and Medical Ninja streaming in their footsteps getting him to crack open his eyes.

Gai seeing Naruto was awake moved to his side. "Naruto-Kun what happened?"

"Gai-sensei? Whaddya doin in my room? I just wanted the beeping to stop." Naruto groaned. "And the smell to go way" he added a moment later.

"Stopped it most definitely has. Looks like it was melted before it fried." One of the medics grunted as he checked over the machine. Gai started laughing outright at the sight of the machine and what his student unintentionally did.

His laughter brought Naruto to full consciousness his eyes widening as he took in the white walls and floors. A glimpse at Gai told Naruto he didn't want to be there.

Gai sat staring at the fully awake Naruto who was looking anywhere but at his sensei whistling a rythmless tune.

"Naruto you youthful idiot! That technique needs more knowledge than you have on chemicals and how they react to each other!" Naruto looked toward his sensei for a moment than looked down.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei."

"My youthful student I'm afraid sorry wont cut it this time you punishment will be…! Too listen to these fine ladies explain how the chemicals react and anything else they feel they can cram into that sunny colored head of yours! When your done your flames of youth will have been raised to that a of a blazing pyre! Yosh!" As he went on two nurses walked into the room carrying rolled up poster boards and several books.

Naruto nodded as his sensei stood and moved towards the door when he stopped and began fishing around in his vest before producing a folded piece of paper.

"Naruto-kun in six days you will have the opportunity to undergo the Chunin exams with my team if you so choose. If not no one will think any less of you after all my team had a full year of experience before entering. You should be out of here by tomorrow or the next day. Think it over Naruto if you decide to join bring that paper filled out back to the academy in six days they'll wait till a half hour before the exams start." He spoke in a quiet serious tone as he passed the paper to Naruto.

Naruto gave it a cursory glance before looking up to his sensei. "You won't be training with me anymore this week will you? Last minute prep and all…"

Gai gave Naruto one of his grins "Of course I will be Naruto-Kun it is my duty to help fan your flames of youth! I will just not be there as much!"

A thumbs up later and Gai was out of the room while the nurses brought Naruto's attention to the graphs and charts. Naruto almost groaned at the amount of information on one board and they had at least seven.

~Training ground 39~ the next evening

Naruto grinned slightly remembering how'd they'd released him earlier that day with the warning of "no exertion for the rest of day" which lasted all of five minutes. He stared around the training grounds a large ring of dead grass marking where his technique hit.

Naruto flipped through the seals and blew out a deep purple has that quickly formed into a thick dome of poison. Nodding to himself he began the next step. He saturated the moisture in the haze with his chakra and plunged a foot into the mist until it stopped. With a grin Naruto put more pressure on it feeling it forced to the ground with his foot and ended up frowning at his lack of progress.

A piercing screech rent the air and glancing up Naruto saw a Hidden Leaf messenger hawk winging its way out of the village at break neck speeds. His eyes widening the blond hive pulled out a notepad and began marking his thoughts down on paper.

With a jerk of his hand his notepad was away and he moved onto his next project. With a thought his wasps lined the end of his sleeves and with a single hand seal their stingers began to burst forward in a ring shape over and over again.

Breathing deeply he released the seal "Ninpo: Honettoringu no jutsu" his target a tree on the other side of the clearing was littered with the stingers of his allies.

'ready as I'll ever be.' The blond thought to himself as he headed home for the night.

VioWas~Chunin Exams Test Day~

Naruto strode into the academy where team Gai stood waiting for him. Naruto didn't bother to stop as he gave them a smile and a nod as he approached. Getting two nods in reply before they all began to walk into the building.

As they entered they found a team of genin walking down the stairs. "You guys should just turn back." The first one said his eyes down cast.

"Yeah there's a couple of guys refusing to let anybody in." the second added a second later before walking past them followed by the other two.

"It wont matter it's our fate to move through this exam." Neji stated as he went for the stairs Lee following right behind while TenTen and Naruto eye rolled in unison before following after their two teammates.

"You can release the genjutsu on the door." Sasuke grunted the door sign swirled just after his words and the genin surrounding them looked surprised. TenTen shook her head and mumbled.

"Cute but not very bright" TenTen watched as Neji stepped forward staring at the retreating forms of Team 7.

They reached the Chunin exam room just in time apparently as a fight began between a Leaf nin with silver hair fought a heavily bandaged nin. In seconds the silver haired nin was on the floor coughing up blood and his glasses shattered.

"Enough! Save it for the exams!" a heavily scarred man wearing a bandanna and black trench coat stepped from the room and glared out across the room.

"Sorry we just got a little carried away" the bandaged nin said in an apathetic voice while his teammates nodded from their place at his side.

"Everyone take a number on your way inside! There will be no fighting there will be no speaking." He yelled stepping to the side of the door pointing inside.

Each genin taking a number from the proctor on the inside of the room and making their way to the seats assigned by them. Naruto ended up sitting in the back row all the way to the left as TenTen, Lee, and Neji were scattered through the right side seats.

The scarred man made his way up to the front of the room and glared.

"I am Morino Ibiki your first proctor! In front of you is a test of nine questions! You start out with Ten points if your caught cheating you will lose two points and you need at least eight to pass! These are my assistants if you are caught cheating three times you and your team will be removed from the exams. After forty-five minutes I will give you the tenth question. Begin!"

A flurry of flipping paper and the scraping of pencils scattered through the room. Naruto took that moment too loose one of his dragon wasps letting fly low too the ground until it reached TenTen's leg.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes the wasp made several trips back and forth and Naruto had written down all the answers.

'Now let's remove some of the competition." He thought to himself and released a small portion of his original wasps and had them scatter across the room. With a deep breath Naruto gave the command and in two minute intervals a candidate would jump slightly.

In the first barrage two teams were kicked and several more were gone soon after. All the while Ibiki stared at Naruto his face impassive but his eyes dancing as team after team was removed.

"Alright peons! It's time for the final question! First off let me say that to take this question is completely up to you but should you choose not to take it you fail." He called causing the blonde to stand up and stare at Ibiki.

"Then why would anyone choose not to take it?"

"Because if you choose too take it and get it wrong you'll be barred from ever participating in the chunin exams again!" his scarred face gained a smirk that stretched from one side of his face to the other.

"Bullshit! There's people here who've taken the exams before!" kiba yelled standing up and slamming his fist into the desk.

"You're just unlucky this is my first time proctoring the exams." By this point Ibiki's grin was bordering between feral and malicious.

Naruto looked around as many of the teams took the opportunity to leave, leaving the rookies Team Gai, and a few other leaf teams the bandaged nins team, a pair of rain teams, the team from sand and one from the Hidden stone.

His eyes narrowing Naruto stared at the stone team with two males one female. Two of the three had chestnut hair and brown eyes separated by large foreheads. The other one carried a staff across his back a bandanna on his head and a simple pair of glasses on his face.

Despite looking less than intimidating Naruto got a horrible feeling especially as they the girl turned and locked eyes with him a wicked smile splitting her face sending shivers down his spine.

He was broken from his thoughts with the sound of shattering glass. Straightening his gaze his hand jerked down to his weapons holster even as a purple haired woman wearing a short skirt and long tan trench coat burst into the room. A banner behind her declaring 'Mitarashi Anko! Single Sexy Second Proctor!'

"Alright brats follow me!" she said as her eyes flowed across the remaining teams.

"Anko your early!" Ibiki growled stepping forward sighing.

"All those of you who remain…pass." He stated almost somberly

"Ibiki you left eighty six genin twenty eight teams and an extra?" she looked back to the other man who passed her a paper.

"Good crop this year I guess." He turned and looked back over the applicants.

"For all of you who are wondering the tenth question was whether or not you stayed. Chunin lead missions and you can't just turn one down because you're afraid of the consequences."

The purple haired woman smirked "Now you can all follow me too training grounds Forty Four." She didn't wait for them to acknowledge her before leaping form the window.

VioWas ~Hidden Amongst the Roots~

Danzo walked in to the scientists lab watching as he slit another of them open and compared it to the first shaking his head. He pulled out a jar containing a single living violet wasp with fluorescent blue wings.

It let off a flash of bright blue light before the side the of jar slammed into it again and again till its movement ceased.

"What's the problem Snake?" Danzo asked stepping up beside the scalpel wielding man.

"Danzo-sama! The wasps they're…!

End

Authors Notes: I thank _7winds_ for helping with this chapter though he's beta-ing one of my other stories. As well as _Lunaryon Lord of Chaos_ for being a great sounding board.

I know this was a long time in coming and I appreciate the patience. I know some of it is choppy but I'm hoping that bit by bit my story has gotten better. The Stone Nin have arrived though in appearance only.

Jutsu List:

Doku Giri: Poison Mist technique creates a dome like cloud of poison that is extremely powerful.

Ninpo: Honettoringu: Ninja Art: Hornets ring a ring of wasps line Naruto's sleeves before firing off waves of poisoned stingers. His first technique that uses one handed hand seals.

Please note that this chapter is still in the beta process and will likely be updated a little later.


	7. Not enough room for full title

Disclaimer: The fact that I own only my thoughts, the characters I created, and this story is told mean everything. Money, Notoriety, and other various gains from the original story have no place here. In other words I do not get paid for this, nor do I claim the credit save for my own ideas. Note: chapter not Beta'd.

AN: A special gift to those who read this today. One of the days around that of my Birth! Anyway take it easy on me it's been awhile since I've done this story and I might have lost the voice somewhere. Read and Review people. Oh and feel free to point out errors and the like.

Uzumaki Naruto the Violet Wasp Chapter VII: Deadly foes make Deadly forests look like Paradise.

VioWas ~Hidden Amongst the Roots~

"Danzo-Sama! The wasps they're loose and tearing each other to pieces!" Snake yelled as he ducked another stream of acid that tore several of the wasps from the air.

Danzo looked around the whole lab was in turmoil. Acid had eaten through many of the counters and were forming puddles on the ground before him. The wasps in the air had somehow broken free and turned on one another. It was a massacre.

"Snake! Grab the cages and lock them up!" he yelled. Snake hearing his masters order grabbed one of the glass tanks and captured one of the acid spraying wasps and prepared to catch another when his master yelled again.

"One per cage! Give that one to me!" Danzo yelled. He pressed the Tank into Danzo's hands and moved for another just in time to see a stream of acid strike against one of the pressurized gas tanks and looked on in horror as the liquid ate through the steel.

As soon as the acid at through the tank the pressure knocked it over and propelled it forward into an electrical outlet. Seeing his master had either taken no note of that fact or hadn't noticed Snake threw himself across the counter and pressed the Emergency Seal room button.

Danzo's eye widened as he watched the steel door come down sealing him from the room just as it was rocked with an explosion.

VioWas ~Training Grounds 44 the forest of Death~

Naruto just entered behind the blinds without team Gai as his own trails were to begin here.

"Genin Uzumaki your mission in the forest is simple you must choose two teams and guarantee they cannot pass in to the next round. How you choose to do this is completely up to you. Your gate is marked Twenty Four the worst access point into the forest. When you get to the tower you must have a scroll from each of the two teams you have stopped from entering. Is that understood?" the chunin stated.

Naruto gave him a simple nod while stepping from the curtain and began making his way towards his gate.

He had to trek all the way around past so many of the other teams and probably would have missed the gate entirely if it were for the Anbu standing beside it. Unlike all the others however it was already wide open.

Before Naruto had a chance to step through the gate he was stopped by the Anbu's outstretched hand, "Listen Naruto, often during missions one team walks in with more information than the others; that said know that the Hidden Stone is gunning for you." Naruto almost choked at the feminine voice that came from the sparrow masked Nin.

"Them and everyone else sparrow-san. Thank you for the warning none the less."

"Good luck kid." The Anbu said. Naruto nodded in reply and stepped through the gates listening as the sound of metal sliding on metal told him the gate had been closed behind him. Wasting no time the living hive bolted into the tree's making his way toward the tower which lay in the center. He knew his best bet was to lay in wait near where all of the Genin would be converging instead of seeking them out.

It was less than ten minutes later when a horn blared in the distance that he knew the others had been loosed into the forest. Without even raising his arm, wasps of violet and beige swarmed from his sleeves amassing into three swarms two bigger than the other, before speeding through the forest in completely different directions knowing their targets. Save the first, it hovered in front of him.

The blonde container took the moment to leap into the trees, hoping to use the cover they gave. His small swarm spread out in front of him he sped forward.

VioWas ~Forest of Death~

It was several hours later when Naruto got his first ping from one of his dragon wasps. The Hidden Stone team was making a Beeline for him. How they knew where he was he'd no clue but Naruto headed for the nearest clearing and began preparing himself.

It was less than an hour later when the three arrived standing above the clearing Naruto stood in the center of looking down at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have taken and modified the First TsuchiKage and as such has but two options. Join Iwa where you'll be treated as a god amongst men or die." The speaker to emphasize his point went through series of hand-signs that caused spikes to rise from the earth and aim themselves at Naruto.

"I choose option five. I live and stay with Konoha while you all fail and leave." Naruto said before he broke apart into wasps that quickly rose into the air. They were quickly met with another set of wasps that when destroyed burst into honey and brought a handful of them down at a time.

Naruto grimaced from his spot in the bushes as he watched his wasps fail. Plan A had failed. It was time for plan B. A small contingent of wasps slipped from his sleeves and swept around the clearing Naruto following just behind them his claws falling into his hands.

When he was in place the wasps dropped in on the team from above and let loose with a bright flash of light. Seeing his chance Naruto leapt upward as one of them lost their balance and fell. Naruto slammed his claws into the Nins shoulders and knee's guaranteeing that there would be no way for him to stop his fall and should he survive he wouldn't be a threat.

He was only to get one of the others Achilles' tendons before their sight came back and since Naruto had his wasps retreat after the first one because he didn't want to risk them, he was on his own. He was attempting to cut the others heel so he'd still have as great an advantage as possible when he was batted away by steel cudgel to his ribs.

"Kurishin!" a female voice shouted looking to the form of the broken ninja on the ground. Naruto caught himself on the trunk of the tree latching to it by sending chakra to his back. Flipping through hand-seals he called out "Nise Areugi no jutsu."

Raising his arms he formed half the ram sign in each hand causing stingers to launch forward. The girl blocked most of them with her cudgel but from her wince Naruto knew she'd taken at least a few of them because with her cut tendon she wasn't able to get out of the way.

The other one however just leapt higher into the trees and Naruto found himself forced to dodge the incoming projectiles of sharpened stone. Dropping the chakra to his back Naruto pushed off the tree and moved toward their downed teammate.

It was distasteful but he knew he needed some form of shield and the fallen Nin would work better than anything else he could see. Lifting the body he found it slack and figured the guy had died.

"Is that all you've to show us Uzumaki? A few bright lights and splinters? I expected more of one who held even a modified form of the first's bloodline." The male's voice came.

Naruto cursed he was running out of ideas and he didn't want to resort to plan C. Melting them would make it hard for him to get the scroll they had.

Plan D it was then he decided and pulled a green marked scroll from his vest and slid his blood across it as it opened releasing the odd water from the storage scroll. He'd really been hoping he'd not have to use it until later but desperate times forced his hand.

A small swarm flew from his sleeve and hovered over water in the clearing. Their buzzes grew louder with each passing moment until the water below them began to steam rising into the trees carried by the wind.

A flurry of the sharpened stones flew at him and Naruto grimaced as he adjusted the body to take the impacts for his. It was with a sickening squelch they pierced the body and the Genin screamed proving he hadn't died yet.

Loud coughing and wheezing filled the air before there was a loud 'thump' a short ways away from him. Looking over he found the girl was alive her leg was bent the wrong way at the knee but she was alive. With only one opponent left Naruto dropped the body and ran up the nearest tree.

"You took your own comrades life. How disappointing. And now you're all alone. Surrender." Naruto called.

"If he bastard was too weak to survive he isn't worth the effort of caring about, That little bitch Hana is just as worthless. Her mother and cousin are going to serve her up on a platter for this damn mess. I've my orders. Die Uzumaki." Stone shard began leaping into the air in an odd reversal of rain. Shaking his head Naruto raised his arms and the wasps came pouring out they all rose to varying degrees moving around just enough to avoid the incoming stones and began flashing brighter and brighter.

It's time for this to be done Naruto decided and flipped through one last set of seals and whispered the technique as he watched it take hold. "Nihan Shoja." The feathers were halfway down when they were joined by the stone Nin. Completely unconscious

Leaping forward Naruto caught his enemy and made his way down at a much slower pace rebounding off trees to bleed his momentum. Once on the ground he checked the Nins pulse and found it was only slightly varied. With a shrug he moved over to the girl who was now unconscious oddly enough her breathing was normal. His technique must have fail when she fell asleep and her brain reset.

The final Nin Kurishin if Naruto remembered right was dead. One by one he searched their pouches placing all their tools and weapons into his now empty storage scroll save for their scroll of heaven which slid into his pouch.

About to leave Naruto looked back to the girl. If her teammate was right she'd end up being a scapegoat for this. With a grimace he moved to her and lifted her before leaping into the trees.

VioWas ~somewhere in the forest of death~

He was heading to the tower with his newest friend who'd yet to wake when a blast of wind caught his attention. Curious he altered his course and doubled his pace until he found himself less than a hundred yards from team 7. He set Hana to the side as he took stock of the situation. They were fighting one of the grass ninja and by the look of it not doing very well.

Mizore was down and judging by the bruises on her neck and the small amount of blood leaking from the back of her head she would be for a while yet. Sakura was standing there in shock as Sasuke was trying to fight of the Grass ninja. A thrown or swiped kunai, a low kick and fireballs all dodged like they weren't even there.

The wasp user watched as Sasuke finally managed to capture the grass ninja with his wires wrapping around both the Nin and the tree. A flame lit the edge of the wire Sasuke held and sped along its length until it reach the still smiling nin and erupted into a small inferno.

Laughter was heard even before the flames died down revealing that Sasuke was fighting no more than a clone. It seemed to break Sasuke's spirit and Naruto cursed. He was about to try and extract the team when the enemy ninja dropped onto the branch across from Sasuke and began running through hand-seals.

Naruto bit back a curse as he watched the grass ninja slam his palm into the ground allowing smoke to billow forth. Everything was still until a snake greater than any Naruto had seen before breached the edge of the smoke his mouth wide open. Sasuke didn't do more than stare at what would be his death.

Naruto grimaced and wasps began pouring from his jacket, the sleeves, neck and bottom alike. Biting down on his finger the blonde unrolled the scroll from his side and summoned every active hive he had. It was a risky move he'd emptied out his body save the queen and the scrolls were now empty.

If one were to look above him they'd find any and all sunlight blocked by the swarm of buzzing wasps. Leaping forward Naruto landed alone in front of the snake and ran through his own hand-seals before calling out "Poison barricade no jutsu"

A purple mist shot forward and began solidifying into an almost transparent wall that rose well above the snake. Seeing how close the snake was Naruto grimaced and cut the technique. Grabbing Sasuke he leapt to the branch that held Sakura and threw him to her feet.

"Make sure he doesn't kill himself" Naruto grunted. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the snake had shattered his barricade and had passed close enough to the foliage that his wasps began to spray their acid all over the beast. Seconds later it shrieked and vanished once more into a cloud of white smoke.

"Kukukuku, Naruto-Kun, what a pleasant surprise. I thank you for coming to me so I didn't have to search you out. Still I've business with Sasuke-kun right now so if you'd please step aside." The grass ninja said in a cordial tone.

"Can't." Naruto said as he went through several hand-signs before spitting out a small cloud of poison mist just in front of him. Reaching his hand into the cloud he ignored the burning feeling in his hand as it shifted until he held a spear in his hand. "Corrosive Mist armament no jutsu" he whispered before he charged.

"Well, well, It seems you're much more able then I was led to believe Naruto-kun." The ninja said as he ducked below the initial jab and kicked the weapon upward snapping it in two making Naruto jump back a grin on his face.

The handle in his hands bubbled for a moment before shooting out a thin wire that reached into the cloud that was once the other half as the other ninja ripped his shoe off as it was being eaten away at by the acid. With a jerk of his hand Naruto one again held the full spear in his hands.

"Kukuku," the other ninja laughed "so much better than I'd been told. Even better than Sasuke-kun. Sadly your of no use to my plans." He started to rush forward only to have his path blocked by a wall of wasps and heat.

Naruto watched as his wasps formed between him and his opponent only to be blown away seconds later by a massive burst of wind. His opponent kept coming and Naruto lashed out with a vertical swipe that had the grass Nin leaping over him.

Naruto turned as fast as he could mentally call all the wasps to him in an effort to save himself. "You did well Naruto-Kun but it's over." The ninja said as his fingertips glowed a bright blue before they were slammed into Naruto's stomach.

Only for Naruto to go up in a plume of smoke and a log replacing him. It flew through the air and shattered to splinters as it impacted against the side of the tree.

Naruto watched as the Nin didn't seem to care that he was gone. In fact with the way he stretched his neck and bit into Sasuke's he wasn't worried about Naruto in the least. After the bite Naruto heard him say something about power and watched as the Nin jumped off into the trees disappearing from sight.

Naruto sighed. They were alive and that was all he could ask. Scooping the stirring Hana into his arms again he took to the trees himself.

VioWas

The next time he got a ping was a few days later. Hana had almost woken up more than a handful of times but Naruto just put her back to sleep with another Nihan Shoja. He had the tower in site and by the looks of it his opponents were of the Hidden Mist. They didn't know he was there and Naruto began slinking closer he got part of their conversation.

"Look we've got two sets of scrolls Umae it won't matter if we open one right? Even if they could tell the scrolls had been opened we'll leave the ones we opened here." At this the blonde ninja got an idea of how to deal with them in a quick and speedy fashion. He would have to be quick though else the whole point would be gone and he'd be in for a fight.

Preparing himself he had his flash wasps draw closer to the Nins and took a deep breath. 'This is it' he thought as the wasps flashed and several sprayed acid at their feet. Naruto flipped through his hand-seals as fast as he could and released "Iganda Hyoji no jutsu" Than rushed his opponents grabbed the scrolls from their hands and rolled them open before sprinting away.

He'd seen what happened if the scrolls were opened just the day before as a team from Konoha opened them in front of him. Smoke billowed forth and a chunin appeared knocking the Genin unconscious.

He watched as this time was no different. Smoke spewed forth releasing a Chunin proctor who frowned at the groaning mist team. Within moments he was looking in Naruto's direction an eyebrow raised. "You can come out now kid" the proctor said.

Naruto stepped from the brush rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and gave the examiner a shrug in explanation.

"A very strategic victory I suppose. No wonder Ibiki is interested in you kid." He pulled the scrolls into his hands and grabbed the three preparing to leave before Naruto stopped him with a "wait a sec"

Wasting no time he began scouring through their pockets and pouches any place a scroll could be hid. Before with a blush he pulled an earth scroll from the girl's cleavage and the heaven scroll from a hidden pouch on the back of one of the boy's kunai holsters.

"Now you can have 'em" Naruto said walking back into the underbrush. When he reached his living cargo he found her more than just awake. She was in pain and pissed.

He raised a hand to stop her from speaking "Look just shut up and listen. I'm heading to the tower, you can't walk. We get there you're on your own. Until then. Sleep." With that he performed Nihan Shoja one last time before throwing her over his shoulder and moving toward the tower.

Inside he rolled open the scrolls and when the smoke moved away he found himself face to face with Iruka.

"Congradula… Naruto why's there a girl over your shoulder?" Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head with his free hand "uh prisoner of war sensei?"

~End~

Authors Note: Yes I know it's been a long time and it's a short chapter compared to the others but I'm not sure that's a bad thing. Before I lost my laptop I had this chapter with so much more detail but well I lost the laptop. It tried to eat me and I blew it up. Any way read and Review folks.


	8. Farewell

Disclaimer: To whom it may concern.

From June 30, 2011 to September 6, 2012, Shrouded Mirage wrote Uzumaki Naruto the Violet Wasp to the best of his ability. It was undoubtedly his most beloved of works. Now however, his time has passed. At 8:36 P.M on January 16, 2014 after a long battle, he has passed into the next world.

His stories will remain up for those of you who wish to re-read them and as a driving force for my writing and me.

I will be continuing a number of his stories to the best of my own meager ability.

Therefore, to Shrouded Mirage, my friend, my brother, my blood, May the Circles closing be only another beginning.

Tear Filled Inkwell.

P.S. His final message may be read on his profile page.


End file.
